The Baby
by ScaletShadow
Summary: Returning back to the Palace one night, Po finds a mystrious baby with a strang marking on her forehead. what does it mean? and what lies ahead for this infant's future? Read to find out.
1. Hello little one

Chapter 1: Hello little one.

A/N: Hello readers. Welcome to the new installment of my new story. I hope you all like this story as well. Alright enough chit-chat. And on to the chapter.

_________________

It was dark and stormy evening in the Valley of Peace, and all the residents were scurrying towards their homes. Some were trying to take shelter in nearby buildings, and some decided to bunk with friends they knew.

Not much was going on at the Ping noodle restaurant. Most of the customers had decided to leave, rather sit in the cold rain. Since they were leaving. Po decided to take it on himself to close the shop early, Due to the bad weather.

"Alright dad. I'm leaving now!" Po called out to his father, who was standing at the door that led to the back of the shop.

"Are you sure, in this weather? Wouldn't it be better to spend the night here? It's much safer too." Inquired Mr. Ping.

"I'd love to dad, but I'm the head chief at the Palace. They need me there to make dinner." Po said while taking out the wooden, cloth covered umbrella from the holder nearby.

"Well, if you must. Just make sure to get there safely. The real storm hasn't started yet." his goose father replied.

"Don't worry, thanks to my training, I can get there in a flash, no problem." Po smirked.

"Confident as always. Alright, go on. Be on your way. I'll see you in the morning son." Mr. Ping said with a smile.

"Alright. Bye dad, see you tomorrow." Po said with a smile. And with that, he was off.

Not too far down the road, Po was now jogging to steps of the Palace and with great timing too. "Wow, those lessons are really paying off after all. Just little more and I'll be able to surpass Shifu in no time. I can just imagine the look on his face." Po smirked to himself. "Hmm, now what to make tonight. I could make noodle soup like always… Nah. Even, I'm starting to get sick of it myself, and I'm one of the noodle folk too… How about teriyaki beef stew…on second thought I'm short on spices though. Maybe Chow Mien… yeah! That's what I'll make tonight…. Oh, what should be the main attraction? Tomatoes, Peppers Pota-"

Po's train of thought was cut off when he heard a crying from an ally that he was standing next too.

"What was that?" Po asked as he turned to look towards the alley. His question was answered when he heard the cry once more. Only this time, they were cries of a small child.

"A child, in this type of weather?" Po asked himself while walking in the alley to investigate. When he got there, all he saw was a couple of trash bags, and boxes. Just when he about to turn and leave, the cry rang out again, only this time it was louder and sounded like it was coming from one of the boxes. Po crept over to the box where the Crying was coming from. He peered over it and when he did, he got the biggest surprise of his life.

"Oh my Gods, it's a baby!" Po gasped out. Thanks to his sudden outburst, the infant began to cry again. Po panicked and began to pace around.

'Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh maaaan! There's a baby, A Baby right in front of me! "Oh man, what do I do!!" thanks to that little outburst the baby continued crying, a little louder this time. Po snapped out of his frenzy and leaned down, to pick up the infant.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhh. It's alright, no need to cry now little one. Your gonna be ok now." Po said in his gentlest voice. The baby, now calmed down, but continued to whimper in need. "Don't worry. You're going to be alright now." Po said again patting its head through the blanket. "Come to think of it, who is this under the blanket?" Po asked. He tucked the umbrella under his arm, and began to unmask to the being from its blanket. Once he does, he was surprised.

The little baby was a baby fox. Its fur was a bright white color, even in this weather. The paws and the tip of its ears were pure ebony. And it had a small, black, crescent moon that was facing up. Po had to admit, it was very cute. But what he hadn't counted on was, once it opened its eyes, they were the color of Crimson. And they were direct at Po's face. Soon the baby began to giggle uncontrollably, and was raising its little paws out of the blanket, trying to reach Po's cheeks. Judging by how high the baby's giggles were, he made the assumption of it being a girl.

The Panda could only chuckle at her little performance and brought her close to his face so she could pat his cheeks.

"Well aren't you adorable, yes you are!" Po said while tickling her under the chin. She lets out a loud, happy Yip. And begins to giggle some more.

Po chuckled alongside her as well. Soon he noticed a white note that was sticking out of the blanket.

"Hello, what's this?" Po asked himself. With one hand securely holding the baby fox, and the other holding the note. He opens the paper and began to read it.

"_Dear, Caretaker_

_To whom this may concern, if you are reading this letter, this means I leave my child in your care. Please find it in your heart to watch and care for this child, as I am unqualified for that position. I'm deeply sorry for pushing this burden upon you. My baby has been targeted by bandits, of some shady organization. Please, please I BEG of you keep her safe until the coming of age. All will be explained by then. Until that time comes, Keep her safe, give her a new name, and love as if she were your own child. Thank you for looking after my daughter. And Once again I'm terribly sorry._

_ Sincerely,_

_-FanHua-_

Po concluded the letter and placed the note in his pocket, and looked towards the kit.

"Well, you heard the note all that's left is to name you. Hmmm… how about Qunhua: blossom?" the baby squinted her nose, trying to give a look of disgust.

"No? Okay how about… Ying: cherry?" Po asked. The Baby lowered her ears and looked sad.

"Okay, okay. How about… Chi: scarlet?" Po asked hopefully. She only looked away, and barked in a disapproving tone. "Oh man, your killing me here." Po said under his breath. She only looked innocently at Po.

"Alright how about… Jia Li: beauty?" Po asked hopefully. She lowered her ears and let out a small growl. Po cringed at her angry stare.

"Geez! Fine… all that's left is Xun: Crimson." Po replied, and in that instant she let out a very happy yip and he could feel her tail wag in the wrapped up blanket. Po looked at her and she was smiling right back.

"Oh? You like that… Xun?" Po asked again. She yipped even louder, and was giggling too. Po could only chuckle at her laughter.

"Very well, Xun it is." Po declared. And in response, she yipped once more, bring her paws together.

"Alright, now let's get you home so you can meet your new family." Po said while tickling her belly. She let out cub noises and was happily yipping all the way to the jade palace, even through the storm.

* * *

A/N: and there you have it. Chapter one is done. Awww, is little Xun the cutest little kit you ever seen. I just want to take her home too :)

Anyways, tell me what you think. Looking forward to your reviews. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Till then, See ya \/.^^.\/


	2. Meet your new family

Chapter 2: Meet your new family

A/N: Hello readers, I hope you like the first chapter, if so thanks. Anyhow let's save the intros for later and get on to the story. Here's chapter two of 'The Baby'

Enjoy\/.^^.\/

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Kung Fu Panda.

* * *

After walking the LONG trek up of a thousand stairs, Po and Xun had finally made to the Jade Palace. Little Xun was amazed the huge building that now stood before her. She made little cubs noise and grunts, while pointing with her paw, letting it be known that the building caught her interest. Po also noticed her joyous squealing and could only smile at her enthusiasm.

"Oh? Do you like your new home Xun?" Po asked while opening the door. The little kit Yip happily and began wagging her tail in agreement. "I'll take that as a Yes." Po replied while tickling her tummy. Xun began to giggle loudly and pat his hand.

Po expertly folded the umbrella and held it under his arm. He didn't mind the wetness he felt. He just wanted to get Xun inside, so she doesn't catch a cold. He opened the door and stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Shhh." Po said while placing an index finger on his lips. Telling the bit to stay quite. And in response, she placed her paws over her mouth and looks up innocently at Po once again. Po was amazed at how quickly she responded and acted.

"Not only are you adorable; you're also very smart too." Po complimented. Xun giggled lightly and smiled at Po. "Now, how to introduce you to the others, and not get yelled at by Shifu." Po said to the kit. Xun tilted her head to the side and looked confused. "Well, you are part of the family now. May as well introduce you to the others and save the hassle for later." Po said while placing the umbrella in the umbrella holder. As Po began to walk, little Xun began to whimper in need, and it was directed at Po.

"What's wrong Xun?" Po asked the little kit. "You're not feeling well?" he asked. Xun only continued to whimper.

"Are you tired?" Po asked again, she shook her head and continued to whimper.

"Do you need your diaper changed?" Po asked again, Xun shook her head again, and continued to whimper a little louder.

"If you're not tired, and don't need you're diaper changed, then what else could you… Ohhh. Your hungry aren't you?" Po asked the kit. Xun taped his hand in agreement. "I see. Well let me introduce you to your family and then I'll get you something to eat. Alright?" Po asked while rubbing her ears. Xun's tail wagged and she barked in agreement.

"Hey, not so loud okay?" Po asked with a smile. Xun giggled at her adoptive father.

*Meanwhile*

"That's odd. Po is usually back by now." Said Viper, looking out the window; seeing the storm gradually grew stronger.

"I know. I hope he's okay." Crane said, looking a tad worry.

"No worries, Po's made of tougher stuff. He'll be fine… assuming he lives through a lightning strike that is." Mantis joked.

"Mantis, that wasn't funny." Tigress replied with a mildly pissed off tone of voice.

"Honestly Mantis, why do you always pick on Po, what has he ever done to you?" Monkey said taking Po's side, even though he wasn't there yet.

"Did you forget what happened yesterday? He nearly fell on me!" Mantis said in his defense.

"He said it was an accident. He really meant it too." Monkey added, Mantis just sighed in defeat and remained quite all the while.

"I really hope Po's alright though." Tigress said out loud. Even though it had been a ten months since Tai Lung's defeat, Po had really begin to grow on Tigress. His laughter, his cooking his optimism, his personality, his happy-go-lucky attitude, and even his fumbles during training. One time while no one was looking she giggled at his performance, of trying balance on the Jade tortes. Even though Po sometimes made a fool of himself, he managed to bring smiles to everyone, even Shifu. But as the months went by, Tigress was having difficulty trying to maintain her serious nature. Soon the façade came down, and Po saw her real nature. Normally Tigress expected Po to make fun of her, but instead, he welcomed it. Tigress couldn't help fall for him. You could say that she loved him for it. But that was their secret… For now anyways.

"Don't worry, Tigress. I'm sure he'll be walking into this kitchen any moment now." Viper said with a smile. This caused Tigress to smile.

As if Viper was psychic, a voice called out to them and it was very recognizable. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home Po." Tigress called out, a smile forming on her face.

"Thanks, Tigress…… Um, guys, I have something to show you all." Po said with a nervous tone of voice.

"What is it?" Viper asked.

"Um… Promise you won't get mad?" Po asked.

"Sure, why?" asked Crane. Po answered that question by walking into the kitchen with Xun in his arms.

"Po… who is that?" asked Tigress, who looked a little shocked to see an infant in Po's arms.

"Po… is…is that a baby?" Viper asked in a shocked tone of voice.

"Um… yeah." Po said a sheepish smile on his face. Monkey, Crane, and Mantis were too stunned to ask questions. Everyone… I'd like you all too meet newest kung fu member-to-be, Xun." Po added. And in response, Xun yipped out happily in agreement while waving her paw.

No one said anything, not even move from their positions. They were all still focused on the baby. "C'mon guys, say something…" Po said, trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

"What can we say Po? You brought a baby to the Palace." Tigress commented. This caused Xun to tear up; soon she also began to whimper at Tigress remark.

"Oh no, no please don't cry" Viper said softly. Xun liked the sound of Viper's voice, and began to calm down, and smile at Viper. "How adorable, Po can I see her?" Viper asked while making an open coil with her body, like a makeshift nest, just like how her father held her.

"Um, sure… just don't upset her. Shifu doesn't know that I brought her here." Po said while placing Xun in Viper's care. Once he does, Viper could only marvel at the baby's cuteness.

"Oh, how precious, Hello Xun. I'm auntie Viper; I look forward to spending time with you." Viper said in her sweetest voice. In response, Xun yipped happily and began to play the tip of Viper's tail. Viper giggled lightly and continued to play with Xun. The other's we in shock, especially Tigress. They had never seen this side of Viper before.

"Looks like she's taken a shine to you, Viper." Po said in a jolly voice. "Hey, I'm going to go get some peaches for the baby, can you all watch her for a bit?" Po asked while making his way for the door.

"Um, alright Po." Tigress said in an uncertain voice.

"Great! I'll be right back." Po replied. Once he made it out into the hallway, he took off for the Sacred Peach Tree.

"…So, what are we going to do with it?" asked Mantis.

"She not an 'IT' Mantis, her name is Xun." Viper said defensively. Xun yipped and giggled, weaving her paws a Viper, gaining her attention. "So you like having your named called out… Xun?" Viper asked. Xun yipped happily and was making baby noise, as it trying to speak. Viper continued to play with baby, while the others looked on.

"Good thing Shifu isn't here." Crane said.

"Why's that?" asked Monkey

With what's going on right now, there's no way he'd understand." Crane said once more.

"What wouldn't I understand?" said a familiar voice, causing every to look towards the doorway.

"So much for that assumption." Tigress said under her breath.

*5 minutes later.*

"Okay guys, I'm back. How was…" Po stopped in mid-sentence and dropped the peaches that he was holding. He wasn't greeted to the others, he was greeted by Shifu, and he wasn't please by the look of the aged Master's face. "M-M-Master Shifu… g-good evening." Po replied while looking nervous. Trying to sweet talk his master but Shifu wasn't buying it.

"Po… Who is this?" Shifu asked in serious tone of voice, pointing towards the baby, who was giggling; oblivious to Shifu pointing at her.

"Aw man…" Po groaned

____________

A/N: *Gasp* and Po was trying so hard to keep the baby a secret until he could find the right time to tell his master. I wonder how thing are going to play out in the next chapter. Well, readers, stay tuned for the next chapter. Till then Laterz^^\/ and don't forget to review :)


	3. Can she stay?

Chapter 3: Can she stay?

A/N: Hello readers, I hope you enjoyed the chapters so far? If you are, then Great!! If not, then don't worry. It'll get better. Alright enough with the chit-chat and on to the chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kung Fu Panda.

_____________

"Master Shifu, I can explain real-" Po started

"Save it! I don't need any of your foolishness right now." Shifu said sharply. "Now answer my question Panda. Why is 'She' here?" he asked while pointing towards the infant who was now sleeping. Apparently she must have gotten bored of Viper

"We-well Master, I found her in an alley; in a wet cardboard box. I just couldn't leave her there. It was about to start storming. And she's only a baby, she's totally defenseless. You understand right?" Po asked in a hopeful tone, but Shifu's face remained stone serious.

"I guess not…" Po responded lowering his ears. Shifu only let out a sigh and looked towards Po. "Po, I apologize for the way I acted, I'm just under a lot of stress right now." Shifu replied.

"Stress, why's that Master?" Po asked while taking a seat next to Viper, taking Xun from the tree snake and began to cuddle the infant. Xun felt the familiar warmth and began to wake up from her slumber. She looked up towards her foster father and began to giggle and yip in happiness, get his attention.

"Hey sleepy head. How was your nap?" Po asked while tickling her under the chin, causing her to yip loudly and make baby sounds, as if trying to communicate with him.

"She's trying to talk, How Adorable!" Viper squealed in a low tone. Everyone, other than Po and Shifu, sighed in embarrassment.

"Everyone, could you please excuse Po and I?" Shifu asked. They all turned to Shifu looking confused. "I need to have a talk with Po. Master to student." Shifu said in a serious tone of voice. The five did not question him when he gave those types of talks. The quickly rose from their seats, and began to leave the room. Viper was the last one behind.

"Alright I'll see you later… Xun" viper said to the baby. And as before, Xun began to yip and giggle happily. Po couldn't help but admire the baby's nature. Even Shifu had to admit, she did look cute. But he to speak to Po about this matter.

"Alright Po. Now that others are gone, I have something to tell you." Shifu said while taking a seat next to Po.

"What is it master?" Po asked while handing a peach to Xun, which she gladly accepted. Xun took the peach off Po's paws and held it close to her face, and sniffed the fruit and had a curious look on her face. Doing what her instincts told her, she gave it a small lick. One lick was all it took. She let out the loudest squeal ever and began to taste it some more, taking little nibbles every now and then. This tasty peach was very new to her and wanted more. It was the sweetest thing she ever had, and it was her first meal really. She took little bites, and was able to chew them and swallow. Po was marvel at the sight before him. The little kit before him was not only cute and smart, was even able to EAT.

"Wow, you really ARE smart!" Po said while tickling her tummy, causing her to giggle.

"Po." Shifu said, gaining his attention. I need to tell you something, but I don't want to others to know or worry right now. They don't the stress." Shifu said.

"Then why are you coming too me, Master?" Po asked in a slightly worried tone of voice. Shifu smirked at Po's question.

"Po, even dark times, you always managed to face it with a smile. I'm impressed." Shifu replied with a smirk.

"Thanks…?" Po asked with a half smile.

"Now on to more important matters, Po, the reason I want to talk to you alone, is because of dreams I've been having." Shifu admitted.

"Dreams?" Po asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, dreams." Shifu repeated.

"A-are… are they bad dreams?" Po asked.

"I'm not sure. They aren't bad, nor are they good. It's more neutral… it's hard to explain though. But, they all revolve around this child." Shifu said while pointing at Xun, who was sucking her thumb and tugging playfully at Po's stomach fur, completely oblivious to the conversation that was going on, she had finished the peach, but she didn't eat it all. She got bored with it and threw on the ground.

"Wait, what?!" Po replied loudly, causing Xun to flinch, and look towards Po, having a confused look. "Master, what do you mean?" Po asked.

"I meant what I said. The dreams, visions I've been having, they all revolve around her." Shifu stated in a serious tone.

The atmosphere in the kitchen turned very heavy. Not being able to stand this type of quite, Po broke the silence.

"So what now Master. What are we going to do?" Po asked in a worried tone. Shifu didn't answer, and Po only gasped at the silent treatment. "*gasp* Master! You can't mean…" Po responded, fearing what would soon come true. "No! I won't let you!" Po stated firmly while holding Xun close to his being and turned away from Shifu, refusing to give her up.

After what seemed like an eternity, Shifu smirked and responded. "What are you talking about, Panda?" he asked.

"I REFUSE to give up this child, Shifu! Even if means being kicked out of the Jade Palace." Po stated. Xun tugged at Po's fur, and barked out to him.

"Don't worry Xun; I won't let him send you away." Po said while petting her head. Xun yipped happily, and began to wag her tail.

"Don't be silly Po. I would never do such a thing." Shifu stated with a smile.

Po was now wearing a dumbfounded look.

"Huh?" Po asked.

"What, you actually thought I was going have give her up?" Shifu asked.

"ummm… yeah." Po replied with a sheepish smile. Shifu only shook his head at Po's answer.

"Oh, Po. You should know me better than that. I'm tough, but I'm not heartless." Shifu stated with a smile.

So… Can she stay?" Po asked hopefully.

"Of course she can." Shifu stated with a smile. Po let out a breath of relief at the answer.

"Th-thank you Master!" Po said with a big grin, getting up to leave with Xun. "You hear that, you get to stay!" Po said happily. Xun replied to that with loud yips, barks, and squeals.

"Alright, alright. I don't need you disturbing the others. Now go on. I believe that she might need a bath." Shifu replied.

"Right. Master. Ya hear that Xun, Your First bath!" Po stated while smiling. Xun yipped happily once again, and began to giggle.

Once Po had left the kitchen, Shifu's face turned serious. "So, the first part of the prophecy has come to past. If the prophecy is true, then I fear that we are indeed headed down a dark path." Shifu said to himself.

A/N: What, you actually though Shifu was going to have Po get rid of Xun? You're crazy^^. Shifu's tough, but not cold hearted. Had you goin, did I? ^^\/, well. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Bath time!

Till then, see you :)


	4. Bath Time!

Chapter 4: BATH TIME!!

A/N: Hello readers. I hope your enjoying the story so far. But no time for intros let's just get to it okay? ^^\/

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kung Fu Panda.

* * *

Po had made his way to the student bath house, after the short walk from the student quarters, it wasn't a long one, and he just had to find some temporary clothes for her to wear for the night, in the morning, he would go down into the Valley tomorrow to find Xun some more appropriate clothes. Once he made it to the entrance of the bath house, he stopped and looked down to Xun, who was now cooing happily at her adoptive father.

"Are you ready for your bath, Xun?" Po asked while tickling her tummy. Xun yipped and made noises that said that she agreed with him. "Very well then let's go." Po added. Just as he was about to open the door, A voice that was very familiar called out to him.

"Going somewhere Po?" said Viper slithering up to him.

"Viper, yeah, I was just going to bathe Xun before putting her down for bed." Po said while opening the bath house door. Viper now looked a little angered.

"Wait, you were going to give her a bath?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, I am." Po replied.

"And you didn't TELL me?!" Viper asked in a shocked tone of voice. Po flinched at her remark whereas Xun only giggled.

"I'm sorry, you wanted to help out?" Po asked in a sheepish tone.

"Of course! I don't want to miss the reaction on Xun's face when she's about to get her first bath." Viper said while slithering up to Po.

"Well, you're just in time. C'mon, let's go." Po said while turning to the doors. Once Viper was now next to him Po used one Paw to open the door, and when he did, Xun began to squeal, and bark in excitement. She was amazed at the size of the area. Everything in that room was so new to her, Everything. The bamboo walls that went all the way around the perimeter of the building, the small decretive plants that were in various corners of the room, the windows that were on the walls, the stone bedding that went around the pond in a perfect circle, the aromatic sent that hung in the air, and lastly was the water, that gave off a beautiful sheen, and was crystal clear. The area that was new to Xun, caused her to squeal so much that she began to talk.

"Wawa, Wawa!" Xun spoke happily in baby talk, reaching to the liquid before her, tail wagging, and trying to touch it with her paws, catching both Viper and Po's attention.

"Did- Po… is she trying to say Water?" viper asked in an astonished tone of Voice.

"I think so. Xun, what is that?" Po asked while pointing towards the bath.

"Wawa, Wawa, Wawa!" Xun said again as she began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Yep, it would seem so." Po replied to Viper. "The only thing is, the bath is too deep for her to be in unless I'm holding her. Is there a way for me to bath her in a shallow amount?" Po asked.

"Oh, I know. You can use Tigress' bathing basket." Viper said. Po now had a blush on his face, although it was a light one, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"T-Tigress' bath basket?" Po asked in a nervous tone.

"Yeah, that's the one. You know, it's the one she uses dump the water on her body after lathering herself completely. Why else would she smell so nice in the evenings?" Viper added teasing Po.

Po's mind began to wander to the thought of Tigress nude with suds cover her body. His mind tried to go down the 'Darker' path of his fantasies about her, but he stopped them directly in their path. Right now he had to get Xun clean for the night.

"Viper, please don't put those images in my head. I REALLY don't need a problem later on." Po said while letting out a breath. Viper only chuckled at Po's remark.

"Ah, don't worry about it. She doesn't mind. Anyways I'll go get the items. You just make sure she's ready." Viper replied while heading over to the shed to get the thing the she and Po would need. Whereas Po, was still trying to fight off his urge to have those 'Evil' thoughts of Tigress.

After a short while, Viper returned with the basket, cloth, and soap. "Alright I have everything we need." Viper replied while placing the basket down in front of Po.

"Alright, I'll fill it with water. Can you hold Xun for a moment?" Po asked while placing her in Viper's coil.

"Po you don't even need to ask." Viper said while holding Xun. Once Po hands her over, he walks over to the water's edge with the basket. He places it into the water and scoops it up. Once he does, he measures it and makes sure that it's even and warm. By placing his hand into it, his answer was confirmed. 'Ah. Just the right temperature.' He said to himself. Once done, he brings the basket, and sets it right in front of Viper, and takes Xun back into his arms.

"Alright, who's ready for their first bath?" Po asked in a funny tone of voice, while holding Xun, tickling her bare tummy.

"Wawa, Wawa, Wawa!" Xun said again, waving her arms in agreement.

"She's SO cute!" Viper said in astonishment.

Without further ado, or wanting to let the water get cold, Po removed the blanket that had been providing warmth for the kit. Once Po does, he began to tickle her tummy for a bit, and then placed Xun in the water. Once done, Xun squealed and began to splash the water with her paws, giggling all the while.

"Wawa, Wawa, Wawa, Wawa, Wawa!" squealed the kit, giggling while continuing to splash getting water on Po's stomach, as well as getting Viper wet too.

"Okay, okay, Xun calm down." Po said while chuckling a bit in his voice. He had begun washing the little kit, with the soapy water, and wash cloth, whereas Viper was washing her back.

"Oh, Po, look how happy she is." Viper said while admiring the little kit, which was still splashing.

"Yeah, I know." Po smiled as he continued to gently scrub the kit.

While the bathing continued, Po's thoughts began to wander again and this time, Po was having a difficult time maintaining them.

'Focus Po. Stay focused. You have to get Xun clean, that's all that mat-' "Po?" Po's thoughts were derailed when he suddenly heard a very familiar voice call out to him. 'Tigress' Po thought in his mind. He now blanked out everything around him and they all turned to Tigress.

*in Po's mind*

Tigress was now sitting in the bath, lathering the upper half of her body. The rest was submerged in the water. "Tigress! What are you doing here?" Po panicked voiced looking shocked at the women he always admired.

"What, I can't enjoy a simple bath?" she asked while turning her heads towards him.

"N-no, no you can, I mean YES! You can enjoy- no wait that- I mean it's… oh man…" Po said in a defeated voice. Tigress only chuckled in a friendly. Soon she rose from the water, reveal EVERYTHING. Water dripped from various places and it gave of her True figure, normally covered by her clothes.

"T-TIGRESS! What are you doing?!" Po asked in a shocked tone. Unable to tear his eyes away from her gorgeous body.

"Now, now Po. I've known that you've been sneaking glances at me when I'm not looking. No need to be shy." Tigress says in a seductive tone. Steam blew from Po's ears at her invite.

Soon she stepped out of the water and made her way to where Po was standing. But Po was unable to move. Soon after the short walk Tigress was now close enough and rubbed herself against his body causing him blushed a VERY deep shade of red. "Would you like to bathe with me?" she asked, licking his neck.

*back in reality*

Po had now stopped bathing Xun and looked into space. Which Viper took noticed.

"Po, are you alright?" Viper asked while she continued to bathe the little kit. Po didn't answer; he just got up and headed towards the entry of the bath house. Before he left, he turned to Viper and replied "Viper, can you finish cleaning Xun? I need to take a little walk to clear my head." And with that, he was out.

Viper only chuckled at what just happened. "Oh Po. No matter how pure hearted you are, you're STILL a guy." Viper said to herself completely unaware that she got soap in Xun's eye! The kit now began to cry at the pain of Viper's carelessness. Viper snapped her head down to see that Xun was rubbing her vigorously, trying to get pain out.

"Xun! I'm So sorry!" Viper said trying to help the little kit. But she didn't hear her. She was too busy crying. As Viper continued to try and help get the soap, she noticed that mark on Xun's head began to glow, and gradually got brighter and brighter. She didn't know what was happening but the more she cried the brighter the mark got. Soon a bright flash enveloped the whole room.

Soon Po walked back in, grumbling. "Damn it Viper filling my head with those images. Just wait till I get- VIPER!!" Po called to her, who was now unconsciously lying on the floor. Xun was still in the basket still splashing away. Po ran over and picked up Viper who was now coming around.

"Viper! Are you alright?" he asked.

"mmm… yeah Po. I- I'm fine. Viper said while removing herself from Po's hand.

"Will you be alright?" Po asked as he saw her heading for the door.

"yeah, I'll be fine." Viper said while heading out.

Once gone Po turned to look at Xun who was still playing in the water. 'What happened in here?' Po thought while picking up the kit from the basket.

________________

A/N: Well, there you have it. Oh God, I can't take it anymore. Xun is just TOO CUTE!! How her first word was 'Wawa' oh god that's just so adorable!!! And Viper, shame on you filling Po's head with those images. Shame on you. Well, anyways, what was that flash anyway? Oh wells, find out in the next chapter. Till then. Laters^^\/


	5. A Mother's Challenge

The Baby – Chapter 5: A mother's challenge.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it's been a while, and since it's been awhile, I've received decent amount constant replies to continue the story (which I will) so sit back, stop chatting and enjoy chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kung Fu Panda. (Copy-Right Pending Demons…OH!!)

After the recent event of Viper Fainting for no reason, Po saw no reason to question it for now anyways.

All that mattered right now was getting Xun ready for bed.

"All right Xun, time to dry off now." Po said while making a funny face at the kit. Xun yipped happily and raised her arms out to her care taker. Po only chuckled and lifted Xun from the bath basket, see how as how her fur was completely soaked, this was going to take some time to dry. So, Po wrapped her up in the towel. And carried her back to his room, where he had a make-shift crib ready for Xun.

"Ba… ba…" Xun was trying to speak again and Po took notice.

"What is it Xun?" Po asked "Are you trying to say something?"

"Ba…Baba…" Xun Managed to say. Po's mouth fell open at the sudden word.

"What did you say Xun?" Po asked not believing ears.

"Baba, Baba!" Xun squealed while reaching for Po's face. Po could only beam at the kit that was giggling, and cooing at her foster father.

"That's right, Xun. I'm your Baba." Po said while kissing her forehead. Once Po moved his lips from her forehead, a small glimmer flashed from her marking, but Po didn't see it time. He was transfixed by the Kit's cuteness, and she was yipping happily.

On his way back to his room, he was stopped half way by Master Shifu who was wearing a somewhat serious, yet playful look.

"Ah Po, Good timing, I need to request something of you." Shifu said while slipping his hands into his robe sleeves.

"Yes Master, what is it?" Po asked. Whereas Xun was now making yipping noises at her intended target. Shifu only smiled as the kit yipped.

"Hello to you too, Xun" Shifu greeted while petting her cheek, and in response, Xun began to nuzzle her cheek against his paws, letting out Cooing noises. Both Males chuckled at the display.

"Anyways on to different matters." Shifu said while taking his paw from her cheek, and placed them in his robes. "I need a favor from you."

"What is it Master?" Po asked once more.

"Tomorrow, you and I are heading down into the Valley tomorrow, to do some Grocery shopping, and I need to pay a visit to a friend, I need you to accompany me also." Shifu stated

"What? I mean- I have Kung Fu beginner training class to teach in the morning." Po said while drying off Xun.

"Worry not Po. Crane can look after the sessions." Shifu replied.

"But who's going to look after Xun? Can't I just take her with me?" Po asked.

"I'm sorry Po, but she has to stay here." Shifu replied.

"Well…" Po looked down at the Kit, "what about Viper?" Po asked.

"She said that she's not feeling well, and by the look she had on her face, I think it's going to last until the late hours of tomorrow." Shifu replied.

"How about Monkey?" Po asked again.

"He's going to Patrol the Valley.

"Mantis" Po asked again.

"He downright refused. Some Foolish nonsense about a bad experience." Shifu sighed, shaking head.

"Well, I can't just leave Xun alone, what are we going to do?" Po asked. Both Shifu and Po began to ponder on how to take care of the Kit. And just as fate would have Tigress was making her way past the bath house. Shifu caught her out of the corner of her eye and quickly interjected "Tigress! She can do it."

Tigress stopped mid-way, and turned her attention to the sound of her Master, and the Dragon Warrior.

"What can I do?" she asked while stepping up to the trio.

"You are to look after Xun tomorrow while Po and I head into the Valley." Shifu responded while folding arms behind his back.

"Wait, What?!" Tigress gasped out while, letting herself jump back a bit.

"You heard what I said Tigress." Shifu said firmly.

"But Master, I don't think that-" She began.

"Please Tigress; no one else will look after her. Can't you?" Po pleaded.

"I don't know, Po. I mean... Me, Take care of a child?" She replied.

"C'mon please? You're MASTER Tigress, Master of Tiger style. If anything, this should be a breeze for you." Po said while smiling.

"Well, when you put it like that… Alright, I'll look her." tigress said while sighing.

"Great! Come by my room in the morning to pick up Xun." Po said while grinning.

And with that, Po left the area to his room, leaving a smiling aged red panda, and a crestfallen tiger, pinching the bridge between her eyes.

"What did I get myself into?" Tigress griped

"Your first taste of motherhood." Shifu responded while walking away, leaving the tiger to have an annoyed look. "Since, this is going to happen in the near future, Once Xun matures." Shifu said.

"What?"She asked, overhearing bits of Shifu's speech.

"Oh, nothing, nothing my student." Shifu chuckled while heading back to his room.

Tigress just lets out a sigh and decided to get some rest, since tomorrow is going to be havoc. That she was sure of.

*The Next Morning*

"Alright tigress, here the scroll of things to give Xun at the specific hour.

8:00 – 9:00 : Give Xun Breakfast ¼ of a bowel

9:00 – 11:30: babysit

11:45 – 12:45: Play with Xun

1:00 – 2:00: Put Xun done for a nap

2:00 – 2:30: Give Xun Lunch

"There you go, Tigress. Everything you'll need. I left the recipe for her breakfast and lunch on the counter for you to make for her.

"I must say Po. You really went out of your way, considering that we only had her for one night." Tigress said while holding, the scroll hand and Xun in her other arm. Xun was gripping on to Tigress's Vest and was snuggling herself against the mother figure, cooing all the while. Tigress was feeling a little uneasy about babysitting; But Po had a good feeling that she would do fine.

"Aww, looks like she's taking a liking to you Tigress." Po quipped, while smiling. Tigress only frowned at the response.

"Come, Po. We have much to do today." Shifu replied, while walling past Tigress, and Po.

"Oh, right! Bye Xun, Bye Tigress." Po quickly said. In his subconscious state, Po placed a kiss on Xun cheek, causing the kit to yip. And in his haste, he placed a kiss on Tigress's lips, causing both of them to go wide eyed, Tigress especially. Po quickly pulled back, and quickly apologized before rushing out the door.

Now gone, Tigress was still reflecting on what just happened. Po had just kissed her, KISSED her, and she just stood there and took it. A blushing ran over face, causing her to smile lightly, while touching her lips with her hand that had the scroll in it. Soon a light purr came from her, and Xun yipped up to Tigress. She now looked down to the baby, who was looking up at her, as if trying to ask what was wrong in baby talk.

Tigress let out a cough and decided to put the little approach out of her mind… for now. She then said to Xun "This stays between us, Alright?"

Xun barked in agreement, while wagging her tail.

"Alright, on to this list" Tigress said while looking at the list.

LIST OBJECTIVE 8:00 – 9:00: breakfast

Breakfast was a complete and total mess. There was powder all over the floor, and some of it made white blotches on Tigress's fur, and some of it got on Xun as well… well just the black patches anyways. Tigress was now done with making breakfast, and Xun was giggling like crazy after seeing white patches on Tigress's orange fur. But the Feline didn't mind. In fact, she was enjoying the kit's noises of happiness.

Now, that breakfast was done being made, last was feeding.

"Alright Xun… open up." Tigress said while picking up a spoon full of cream rice. Tigress expected Xun to reject the food she made. But instead, Xun opened mouth wide waiting for the food to enter. Not wanting upset the infant, Tigress placed the small size spoon into her mouth, and ran the tip across Xun's tongue softly, and the mush slide of the spoon. Tigress expected Xun to dislike it, she got the total opposite.

Xun yipped as loudly as possibly, wagging her tail uncontrollably in absolute bliss. She enjoyed it so much, that she opened her muzzle, as if saying she wanted more. Tigress could only marvel at the little fox that was enjoying her cooking. So without delaying she continued to feed the Kit till the bowl was completely empty.

LIST OBJECTIVE 9:00 – 11:30: Babysit

Now, that the breakfast fiasco was done, next was Babysitting the little fur ball of unending happiness.

Now that Tigress and Xun were in the Training room. There was crib next to the training near the entrance, and the dummy was in the corner of the playpen. Tigress walked over to pen, and placed Xun in the crib. Now that Xun was sitting in the pen, there were assortments of toys for the kit to play with. There was a teething ring, a rattle, and a cushion ball that was large enough to toss around, yet soft enough to play with.

"Alright, now you behave yourself in, okay?" Tigress asked while leaning over the pen.

Xun Barked in agreement. "Very good. I'm going to train, if watch closely, you may learn something. Tigress hinted while heading over to her training equipment, getting ready to train like she always does.

*A few hours later*

Now, that Tigress was deep in tune with her training, Xun was crawling around bored. She made her way to the training dummy, from where she was looking at it, it looked funny. She placed herself in front of the dummy, and used her paws to push the dummy. Once she did, it rocked back, then forward and back again. In a never ending motion. Xun clapped in joy and pressed against it just a bit harder and it began to rock harder. Getting her excitement up, she used both her paws and used her all her infant strength, and pushed the dummy as hard as she could, causing it rock back as far as it went, causing Xun to squeal. But what she didn't could on was that the dummy leaned forward all the way, and it tipped over and it fell on Xun!

Xun now buried by the object and began to cry loudly, so loudly it reached Tigress ears, now that she was taking a break. She saw the Infant facing her, and she was crying like crazy.

Not bothering to take her time, Tigress placed herself all fours and leapt over to the crib, and jumped over crib and moved the dummy off Xun, but she was still crying. Tigress picked up the kit, and tried to calm her down but the gentle rocking was not helping. In fact it was making matters worse.

But that wasn't the least of her worry, Tigress say that the crescent mark on her head was beginning to glow brightly, and it continued to glow brighter and brighter.

"What the-" Tigress didn't get her chance to finish her sentence, as bright flash erupted through training room. Enveloping all.

After awhile, the flash faded, and Tigress opened her eyes, to see that everything finem and Xun wasn't crying any more, rather she was yipping happily, because she was being held.

"w-what happened?" tigress asked herself. With no one to answer her question, she just held on to Xun, and the kit was cooing. As Tigress continued to watch the little girl, this warm, caring feeling was running threw her body, it was new, and different, but… she liked this feeling.

"Xun, are you alright?" Tigress asked, while inspecting the kit. Not finding any injuries, her fears were put to rest, but what Xun did next, was something she wasn't expecting.

"Ma…..Ma…." Xun started to say.

"What are you trying to say?" Tigress asked.

"Ma… Mama…." Xun spoke out.

"W-what?" Tigress gasped out.

"Mama, Mama! *Yip!* Mama!!" Xun spoke out. Snuggling closely to Tigress, wagging her tail happily. Tigress couldn't say anything, she only smile, and whispered in to Xun's ear.

"Yes, my little xūn huā (Crimson Blossom), I'm your Mama." Tigress said gently, while patting Xun head. The Kit, in response, only cooed happily. Well, while don't we go finished this Scroll before Baba comes home?" Tigress asked while tickling her tummy, Xun barked in agreement. Tigress let out a chuckle and stepped over the crib, and walked out of the Training hall.

__________

A/N: and there you have it. Po's a Baba, Tigress is a Mama. Where will the chaos go from there? Find out next in Chapter six: family time.

Till then please R&R, thanks^^\/


	6. Chapter 6 Family time Prt1

**THE BABY**

**Chapter 6: Family Time, Part 1**

A/N: 'Oh why has this story returned to me, I care not for this piece' (JK). And yeah folks, this story has been on hiatus for a whole YEAR. :O. I'm ashamed ^^; (not really.) I will be honest thought. I did lose the interest of typing KFP fics, that is until I saw the KFP2 trailer! XD, I'm so stoked to see it! Anyways, the interest to type fic has returned :) and I'm rearing to go. Anywho, without further ado, let us continue.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA! Copyright pending demons… OH!

© Kung Fu Panda: DreamWorks

0000

Now that the schedule, that Po had handed to the stripped feline, was completed, both Tigress and little Xun had retired for the day and were resting in her room, enjoying their time together. As Xun rested upon the colorful blanket, Tigress was placidly laying on her bed watching the energetic kit play with red rubber ball that Po had left for her. The sight of the kit playing with the sphere was very soothing and relaxing; like all of her problems were just melting away from her and vanishing into oblivion, never to return. The exuberant smile and giggles whilst playing with the ball, the healthy sheen of her fur coat, the excitable wagging of her tail and her piercing, yet soft and gentle, brilliant red eyes just put the feline in a relaxing and joyous mood for no apparent reason what-so-ever.

And Tigress liked this feeling greatly, opposed to her serious day-to-day nature, to point that she was glad that the kit called her "Mama" and she, in turn, was proud to acknowledged the baby fox as her foster daughter, even though it's only been one day. Either way, Tigress felt a deep emotional connection with her. Normally, she wouldn't break face, for the sake of dignity, position and status, but with Xun around her, she could let down that façade and just be herself, and not feel out of place, like it was natural. As she continued to watch the little furball, her thoughts began to wonder, mainly about Po. A quick flash of red appeared on her face; making her cheeks feel warm and tangible. She rarely though about him in a romantic sort of way, it was mostly in a professional manner. But what made tread in that part of her thoughts was…

That kiss she received from him earlier that day, mainly in the morning.

The mere memory of the brief second made her cheeks burn even brighter than normal. His lips were full, gentle and warm to the touch against hers, even though it was brief; it was definitely memorable, one that she would play over in her mind for a long time. While she let herself continue to daydream about the Dragon Warrior, she noticed Xun out of the corner of her eye and she was doing something to the ball. Curious, she picked herself up and placed her body in the sitting position and rested her paws on the edge of her bed as she watched.

"Xun, what are you doing my little Shuijing Hua?" Tigress asked as she got on the floor where Xun was, resting on her knees. Xun looked from the ball and directed her attention to her Mama, smiling gleefully and making baby noise as she patted the ball as she was trying to speaking about it.

"Are you going to do something to the ball?" Tigress asked.

The white furred fox cub 'yipped' in affirmation and wagged her tail quickly as she went back to looking at it, placing her paws over it, focusing on it intently.

"Alright, let's see it." Tigress said, now interested to see what Xun would do. As the feline continued to watch the cub do whatever she was doing, she noticed the black crescent moon pattern on her forehead began to lowly glow and gradually brightens up. This was first for Tigress, the last time she saw the crescent mark on Xun forehead light up, it was instant and blinding; knocking her out in the process, but this time, it was slowly building up, she also noticed that her eyes were perfectly locked on the bouncy rubber object. In a way, it was disturbing and trance-like, but at the same time; calm and secure. It wasn't enough to shake Tigress' nerves, but it did rattle her a bit, but she didn't let it show. While the stripped feline continued to lock on to her daughter, she noticed that the red ball was glowing with a dim light around it, and was rising into the air as well!

'…Okay, this is getting weird' Tigress thought as she continued watching the ball rise. It continued rising until it stop a bit over her head. Now that she lowered her paws and left the sphere levitating in midair, she was now looking up at it and her look intensified even more now. Her ears were leaned forward, she hunched a bit over, and her tail was now lightly tapping the floor mat in a '1…2…1…2' timing manner. Tigress was amazed at what she was seeing right in front of her, this little white furball, usually so full of energy and unable to not squirm around, was now siting still, steadily breathing and focusing deeply on the object in front of her, like she was meditating, but with her eyes open and not moving a muscle, Only Shifu could meditate of that caliber and it took him _**YEARS **_to master, but here was this infant, making it look so easy. To be honest, Tigress was amazed greatly, a tad jealous, but still amazed.

After a bit of keeping the ball suspended in the air for a while, Xun was now tired and relinquished control, making the glow around it vanished and dropped to the flow, bouncing a few times upon impact. Now done, Xun turned to look at Tigress, a bright smile upon her muzzle and tail wagging a mile a minute, and looking cute as well. Tigress couldn't help but smile proudly at her daughter. Without wasting another second, she picked Xun up and gently brought her to her chest and rested her there; nuzzling the spot between her ears gently, making her coo lightly and snuggle closer to Tigress.

"My little precious Shuijing Hua, that was very, impressive. I'm so proud of you." Tigress said in her sweetest voice, making the fox cub yip loudly. "Mama!" she yipped, wagging her tail from her mother's amazement and complement.

"Xun Fengmei, I had no idea you could do that. Indeed you are very special." Tigress complimented once, making Xun bark happily. "But you must be tired after doing that." Tigress added.

"Mama…hungie" Xun said, opening her muzzle and pointing at it, making it known that she was hungry again, but then again it was to be expected.

"I see, doing what you did, I can see why you are. Come on" she said while picking herself up while holding the baby in her arms. "Let's go get you something to eat." She added, while leaving the room and headed towards the kitchen while the kit continued to giggle and yip all the way.

0000

"Alright Xun, here comes the lunch cart. Now say 'Ah'" Tigress gently ordered while smiling, sending a spoonful of rice mush from the bowl she was holding to the kit. Automatically, Xun went "Ah!" opening her muzzle happily and was rewarded with the food. She swallowed the tasty substance and barked out, enjoying the taste and liking the fact that her mother was spoon feeding her. Tigress couldn't help but giggle lightly as she enjoyed her daughters' enthusiasm, for it was contagious.

"Well would you look at that, such a wonderful sight to come home to, don'tcha think?" asked a familiar voice, walking into the kitchen, attracting both girls attention.

"It is indeed. It's nice to see Tigress embrace her feminine side for a change. I just wish she would embrace it more. Nevertheless, this is nice view to return home too." A sturdy, strong and familiar voice added. Tigress quickly placed the bowl back on the table with the spoon in it and held onto Xun while getting up and walking over to the two.

"Master Shifu, Po. Welcome home." Tigress greeted as she walked up to them.

"Glad to be back." Po responded.

"As am I" Shifu added.

"Baba!" Xun squealed loudly, pushing away from her mother and reaching out for Po to hold her. Tigress only smiled as she gently handed the squirming bundle of white fur over to the Panda, who graciously took hold of her.

"And how was my wittle Yuánxiāo jié today, were you a good girl for Mama?" Po asked in a baby voice, making the cub giggle in her paws before lightly tapping his brown nose a few times as if say 'yes'. "You were? Awww, I'm so proud of you!" Po replied, kissing her forehead lightly, making the kit coo against her father.

"She's as vibrant as she was this morning, I see." Shifu added, chuckling lowly while looking up at her.

"Where in the world does she get that energy from anyway?" Po pondered while smiling at the bubbly cub in his arms.

"That, Po, is something only Oogway can answer. Even though we can only ponder, it does make one wonder how this mysterious child came into your care and how you-" he started, but was interrupted by a familiar yip directed at him, causing the aged master to look up.

"Yeye!" Xun yipped, wagging her tail as she looked down at Shifu, who had a surprised, but welcomed look.

"Oh? Looks like someone found her grandpa." Po grinned as he kneeled down so he was able to hold Xun close to him, smiling all the while.

"Is that true my Sūnnǚ, am I your Yeye?" Shifu asked as he stroked her cheek softly.

"Yeye, Yeye!" Xun squealed as she reached for his moustache with both paws and gently pulled them, giggling happily.

"Looks like that is a yes Master Shifu." Po quipped, chuckling lightly

"Seems that way." Shifu replied while smiling.

After a bit, the cub let go of her plaything and went back to cuddling against her baba as he stood back up and made his way to a stool and sat down on it as did Tigress and Shifu. Once they were all at the table, Po was the first to speak, but it was directed at Tigress.

"Well Tigress, I'm back from my errands, but I need to go back into town and pick up some baby clothes for Xun, she can't wear the same thing over and over. So, I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with Xun and me." Po said as he got up from the table.

"W-what, Po are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, we've only had her for one day and not to be rash or anything, but, what would the people say if they saw us with her?" Tigress asked.

"Honestly Tigress, I could care less about what people would say if they saw Xun being carried around by us." Po stated. "And why should we be concerned Tigress? We are her parents after all, we may not be her 'real' parents, but we are her parents nonetheless, regardless of species. And I'd liked to be noticed because we have a cute daughter. Not many couples are so fortunate, unlike us. I'm thankful I found her when I did." He added, while tickling her nose gently, making the cub giggle out and take hold of his thick finger and squeezes it lightly with her small paws, giggling happily. "Don't you agree?" he asked.

Tigress bit her bottom lip and made a face of contempt, she HATED it when Po made logical sense, it made her feel like she was talking to someone other than him, or perhaps it was her own insecurities, either way, Po was right on this one, as much as she didn't want to admit it.

"As much as it bugs me that you have good logic, you are right about being fortunate and being thankful for our blessing. Well… even though we're going to be the scandal of The Valley for the next few weeks, I wouldn't mind going to shop for her… but wait. That leaves us with a problem. How are we going to pay for her clothes? Some of the clothing stores here are expensive." Tigress said, looking a little miffed at her sudden realization.

"Worry not Tigress, I can simply have the Palace caretakers assist you in this new errand." Shifu offered.

"That's alright Master. I got this." Po chipped in.

"Got… what exactly, Dragon Warrior?" he asked simply.

"Exactly what I said. I'll take care of the expenses." Po replied confidently, making his trademark grin noticeable.

"Oh really. Exactly how much do you have? As I recall, Tigress said that the clothes price range is considerable pricey." Said the Grand Master.

"I have 500,000 Yuan saved up back at my dad's noodle shop. We can stop by there first." The Panda suggested, attracting looks from, both, Shifu and Tigress.

"F-five hundred thousand Yuan, Po how did you make that much money?" Tigress asked, clearly shocked.

"Well, ever since I was little, say… ten years old, I helped my dad in the shop a lot when it came to making noodles, running errands, deliveries. Sometimes, even running the noodle shop all by myself when he was absent, and it was HARD, especially on busy day. We've even had a few celebrities stop by, and when that happens, we're paid, handsomely." Po said.

"Wow, celebrities?" Tigress asked.

"Yep, but it was rare." Po added.

"I'm impressed. Even at a young age, you've shown an abundant amount of responsibility that most children wouldn't show until they are older. I credit your dedication Dragon Warrior." Shifu praised.

"Heh thanks. But at first, dad didn't see it that way in the beginning. When he came down, to see that we opened earlier than usual, boy, did he raise a fit. I've never seen his feather ruffle the wrong way before." Po chuckled as he reminisced about his past.

"I don't think I've ever seen Mr. Ping angry before. Then again, I don't think I want too." Tigress remarked.

"Oh believe me. He has a temper as fiery as Shifu's. And he certainly is no slouch when it came to punishment either." Po added.

"He's a good parent." Shifu quipped.

"Yeah, and with his trusty Wok, he's deadly." Po shuddered. "Anyways, as the time went on, so did the solo cooking mission. At times, I got frustrated and would throw woks and pans at obnoxious customers not 'satisfied' with their order, and other times, I'd give them a little something extra, free of charge when I was complemented on my work. Either way, I like working on solos from time to time. Eventually, my dad was beginning to see that I was highly responsible for my age and bam, I have my own allowance. I never really squandered it; I would save and save the money that I made. And this went on for eleven years." Po concluded.

"Responsible with both work and money. Very impressive Dragon Warrior." Shifu praised once more.

"Thanks Master. So Tigress, shall we go before it gets dark?" Po asked, getting up from the table, still holding Xun, who had now fallen asleep from the boredom of adults talking amongst themselves.

"Best to do it now, rather than tomorrow. So yes, let's go." Tigress said, getting up.

"Yep, but we have to stop by my dad's shop first." Po said.

"Ugh, I can already hear him, going on and on about how he finally has a grandchild." Tigress groaned.

"Aw Tigress, you know he means well. Even though he can be a bit intrusive at times." Po said while walking to the door.

"A bit? Po, he's obsessive, and you know it. Don't deny it." Tigress chided gently while heading towards the door and walking out.

"Can't argue with that statement." Po agreed, following behind. "Wake up Tángguǒ" Po called out to the cub, lightly tapping her nose. The kit awoke to the feeling and yawn lightly making that cute 'awo' sound she usually makes. She blinks a few times and looks up to see her father smiling down at her and in turn, she yipped happily and began to wag her tail excitedly. "Baba!" she called out while giggling.

"Hey there. Did you enjoy your little nap?" Po asked, already knowing the answer. She barked in affirmation and blew a light raspberry at him, making Po chuckle lightly. "I thought as much. Hey, we're going to go get you some new clothes, and Mama coming to, doesn't that sound like fun!" Po asked, making her red eyes sparkle. She made all kinds of baby noises and hand gestures that she was ready and willing. "So you are. Well, let's go!" Po said while grinning. Xun let out the loudest yip of excitement possible and began giggling merrily. "We'll be back later Master!" he called back.

Shifu only smiled "I'll be here, when you get back." Shifu replied. Once the door in the hallway closed, thanks to his trained hearing, a serious, somber look was now present as he faced forward while alone in the kitchen, but that didn't stop a cold chill from running through him, and once again, that feeling overcame him, making him grasp his sleeves tightly, for he knew the feeling.

"Ever since Po and I returned, the air in the Palace has… changed. It's neither malevolent nor hostile, but it still makes me feel uneasy, like a warning of a warning. And this scent, its Xun's no doubt. But the atmosphere surrounding her scent, what is it about it that frightens me so…? And both Tigress and Po seem different somehow, like that child had something to do with it… Xun, what in the name of the gods is she?" Shifu pondered, slightly gritting his teeth as the answer delved even further in the fog that is Xun.

"Master… please give me guidance." The Grand Master pled.

0000

A/N: And done, well, what did you think of my return. Go on, be honest. I can take it. Anywho. And the mystery behind Xun… Deepens. *insert dramatic background music* And what could make Shifu shudder like that, I wonder… then again, I'm the writer, so I know. Am I gonna tell you out right? NO! You'll have to wait for the future chapters readers. *Evil Laugh* Well now. I'm gonna go work on my next and LONG overdue chapter of "An heir or three." As for the final chapter of "A Proposal is made." I'll let you readers figure how it should end, and who ever can convince me the best, I'll type it up, so have fun brainstorming. Also, before I go, I would like your opinions. Should I give Shifu a girlfriend or a wife that's living in a different Valley in this story? Let me know what you think.

And with this final parting (until next chapter) I bid thee Adieu, until next time.

**Alright folks. R&R**

*Chinese Lessons of the Day* -courtesy of Po. (Study up now ^^)

*Mama: Mother/mom/mommy

*Baba: Father/dad/daddy

*Yeye: Grandfather/grandpa

*Sunnu: Granddaughter

* Yuánxiāo jié: sweet dumpling

* Fengmei: Honey

*Shuijing Hua: Crystal flower


	7. Chapter 6 Family time Prt2

A/N: AGAIN WITH THIS? *hits the keyboard with my head* Nah, just kiddin' readers. I love doing these stories. Anyways, I'm just gonna cut the intros and let you get right into the story. So, here it is. The second part and conclusion to Family Time. Enjoy all… oh god my head *takes an aspirin *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA… Copyright pending demons… OH!

0000000000000000000000

THE BABY

Chapter 6: Family Time, Part 2

After leaving the Jade Palace and Palace perimeters, Po, Tigress and Xun were now standing in front of the Jade Palace gates leading out to the town below along with the Valley residents. As the trio was standing at the door, Po glanced to the side and saw that Tigress was trembling lightly, her paws shaking, breathing slightly sped up and her tail rapidly twitching. In a way, it was kind of funny. Tigress; the bravest, strongest, fiercest and Leader of the Furious Five; who can take down an army of 40 warriors alone… was easily shaken up by the fact that she was about to show her foster daughter to the whole Valley. Just the thought of the sudden 'Red light over the head' attention was somewhat nerve wrecking to her, so in a way, Po could understand that. But at one point or another, she was going to have to come clean. Just as Po was about to open the large wooden door, Tigress quickly and gently latched onto his wrist, the other paw was holding to Xun, who was gently gnawing on her clenched fist, making light noise in the process. Po turned his head to Tigress, who now had a light blush on her face, while placing her ears back, and looking off to the side.

"So, you ready?" asked Tigress, a hint of nervousness behind her voice. "I mean, we're going to be the talk of the entire Valley. This could be our last chance to back out and try again tomorrow." She added.

"Ah Tigress, quit worrying so much. I mean, sure this is new for us, but at some point, we're going to have to bring Xun out of the Palace. We can't just have cooped up for years and years on end, it's unhealthy. And there I go, thinking so far into the future again. Anyways, the point is Tigress; we might as well do this now then later and save ourselves the hassle." Po pointed out while smiling lightly.

Once again, that trademark smile of his got her, even faster than the last time, making her blush deepen a little more than before. Not to mention his 'sound' logic; which chafed her ego ever so slightly.

"I know but…" she let out a sigh and conceded surrender to his point. "Alright Po, you win. We'll take our nüer out into town today; just… just don't go around bragging or showing her off, we want to be moderate our first day as parents, not boastful." Tigress added, as she released his wrist.

"Boastful? When am I ever boastful?" Po asked somewhat offended by her choice of words.

"Oh I don't know. Remember a few days ago when came up with a new 'spectacular' move called: **'The Sublime fists of Rapid Strikes'** ring a bell?" Tigress asked, making a smug smirk on her muzzle, catching Po off guard.

"C'mon, you know it's a good move for me. Admit it." Po defended weakly, puffing his left cheek which caught Xun attention as she reached for it and patted lightly, giggling at her fathers' expense.

"Yeah, but after perfecting it right away, you just went on for hours about it, getting on our nerves to boot, while giving Mantis a headache, and possibly gave Master Shifu a migraine.

"But I was just happy about coming up with my own set of moves…" Po pouted.

"And I commend you for being so dedicated to your style, but all in honesty, try toning down a bit. The enthusiasm I mean, not your work ethic." Tigress advised.

"Right-o, well, without wasting any more daylight, we've got some shopping to do." Po said while opening the door. Once he did the sudden rush of anxiety and fear came back to Tigress and hit harder than one of her spiked clubs during her routine training regimens on a daily basis.

"w-wait a second Po, before we leave, I think we should-" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, for Po stopped her moving lips with his own, by kissing her, only this time, it wasn't by accident, it was intentional by all means. Tigress' eyes went wide as the familiar warmth ran through her body for their connected lips. Her eye lids slowly began to droop, her spasmodic tail calming down, and her over-all shaking had stopped as a low, rumbling and slightly arousing *purr* came from her throat, giving away the impression that she was greatly enjoying this. The familiar feel, texture and warmth coming from Po's lips just added to her libido and heightening her controlled urges. She tried to press closer against him and get more of the succulent aphrodisiac from the Panda, but Po pulled back, much to the stripped feline's disappointment, but she didn't let it show, she fluttered her eyes a bit and stepped back some, while panting gently and turning her attention to the monochromatic bear, who placidly licked his lips and winked at her.

"There will more time for that later Tigress, I promise. But for now, we should get our errands done, wouldn't you agree?" Po asked, casting a side grin to the disheveled feline who still had her paw on her lips.

"R-right, you're right. Getting the necessities for Xun, takes full priority at the moment. We should get started." Tigress said in fluttered affirmation.

"Good. Now, let's go!" Po said while taking the first step down.

"Ah!" the white cub yipped, raising her tiny fist into the air, wagging her tail rapidly, mimicking Po's enthusiasm.

"That's right Yuánxiao, shopping." Po said while tickling her tummy, making her giggle out happily.

"Uuuu!" Xun replied in baby talk. Just as Po was about to take another step, he noticed that Tigress hadn't moved from her spot, fear holding her back. Po only smiled and held out his paw behind him, motioning her to take hold. At first, Tigress hesitated, but without further delay, she took of his was warm and comforting paw and moved forward, joining him on the same step as he. This felt a little weird to her, but at the same time, Tigress like the feeling as well. Now that she was next to him, she turned her head to him and smiled lightly, noticing that her ever-present anxiety was dying down once more.

"Ready?" Po asked.

She nodded, gripping his paw a little tighter.

"Alrighty, let's go." Po said as he led, with Tigress following.

As the two continued down the steps Tigress, subconsciously, moved closer to his being and did a walking snuggle with him, which he gladly welcomed, while resting her head on his shoulder and just smiled. She didn't care if they were the controversy of the entire Valley of Peace; she was enjoying being around the Dragon Warrior a lot more than she thought before.

000000000000000

Just as Tigress predicted, the moment they walked into the Valley market square, they were the center of attention right away. All the pigs, rabbits, and geese stopped what they were doing and just stared at the two Kung Fu Masters, mouths agape with shock, disbelief and/or surprise. She could most likely know what was going through their minds.

-Dragon Warrior Po and Master Tigress, Together and HOLDING paws, like a Couple-

What added to the suspense was that The Dragon Warrior was carrying A BABY, a baby fox to be exact, was in his arm with pure white fur and a black crescent moon on her forehead. Immediately, whispers and gossip had begun flying around about how this scene came to be, and so did rumors about the two adults. The children cooed at the sight of their heroes, the teenagers made sly and snarky remarks while snickering lightly to themselves, adult men could only speculate and formulate their own opinions while the adults women gossiped like crazy and the elderly could only chuckle and speak amongst themselves while talking about the three.

The black and orange feline could already see tomorrows' news scroll of this new and rare event going around the Valley, popping up at the Jade Palace and being read amongst the staff men, her friends and her Master with an annoying main topic. Such as,

-Kung Fu Warriors or Kung Fu Parents?-

Along with the brief description…

'The latest news to ever hit the Valley of Peace. Dragon Warrior Po and Master Tigress' leader of the Furious Five were seen today, supposedly on a date with each other, but it seems that they have a tag along, or dare I say, a baby on board? Yes, the two of the famous five celebrities of China were seen carrying around an infant fox cub with brilliant white fur and a cute black crescent moon in the center of her forehead, around town. With high hopes from the denizens, we hope that in the near future, we'll have another member to the Furious five or possibly, the Spectacular Six'. The mere thought of tomorrow made her groan inwardly while making a face. As they continued walk, the gossip became more and more audible to her. She was able to pick up on what was said, like…

'Are you seeing what I'm seeing, the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress having child, how long has this been kept from us..?'

Or…

'A panda and tiger make a fox? That can't be right. It just doesn't add up…'

Or…

'How long has this been going on? Those crazy young'uns, makes me feel old see them grow up…'

Also…

'I always knew they'd end up together. They make such a wonderful couple after all…'

And…

'Such a cute baby girl they have. I know they'll make wonderful parents…'

Tigress sighed as they walked while listening to the chatters and talks of the Valley. "And there goes my honor. I knew coming down here was a bad idea…" she said, looking slightly annoyed.

"Ah, don't waste your energy on what they say. They don't know what happened up till now, so let them talk." Po said while looking ahead. "I mean, it's not like one of them is going to come up to us and ask who this cub-"

"Excuse me, Dragon Warrior, Master Tigress?" asked a small child-like voice. The two stopped walking and looked down to see that three children; a rabbit, a swine and a duck, had come up to the two of them, their eyes filled with curiosity that were looking to be satiated by his words of possible wisdom.

"So much for that theory…" Tigress said under her breath. Po casted her an annoyed look before diverting his attention down to the children.

"And what can I do for you three today?" Po asked while looking down at the three children.

"Hey Dragon Warrior, who's that in your arm?" asked the duck.

"Yeah, who is it?" asked the swine

"Who is it who is it?" asked the doe, looking at the fox with wide eyes.

"So many questions from my students, I'm pleased. Well, if you three, as well as everyone around, would like to know. This is Xun, the newest soon to be Kung Fu member at the Jade Palace." Po stated proudly.

"Wow! Really?" they asked in unison, enthusiasm in their voices.

"Really really." Po stated, while grinning. "Don't you agree Xun?" Po asked the baby, who yipped out a loud yip, and giggling merrily.

"Uuuu, Uuuuu!" she responded while rising her paws outwards, while looking at her father. Po and Tigress could hear various sounds of 'Awww' or 'Ohhh' or 'How cute is that?' and 'how precious is she?' coming from the surrounding denizens nearby.

"Seems like they like you already Yuánxiao." Po said to the infant, while smiling at her.

"Baba!" she called out to him while giggling and patting his chin. This attracted more attention to them as the Valley residents couldn't help but smile and gossip even more. This time, Po heard little tidbits, like…

'She called him Baba, adorable, simply adorable!'

And…

'Such a wonderful sight this day. Makes me glad I live here in the Valley…'

Po couldn't help but smile widely at the praise. Tigress noticed his smile and knew that he was getting full of himself again, let alone, forgetting their objective this moment. She tapped him with her free paw and gained his attention.

"Dragon Warrior, I believe we're getting distracted from our objective. Shouldn't we be going?" Tigress asked, while looking towards him.

"Oh! Right. Sorry kids, but we have to go now. Much to do." Po said while looking at the children.

"Awww…" they groaned out, not wanting them to leave, but understanding that their Master had work to do. "Okay…"

"Sorry guys." Po replied while letting go a half smile.

"Po, let's get going." Tigress urged.

"Alright, alright. We're going." Po responded as they walked past the children and continued onwards to the noodle shop.

000000000000000

Just like it was in the Valley square, the gossip made it all the way to the Noodle shop, and its patrons were anxiously waiting to see the newest member of the Jade Palace family walk in. As soon as the tree of them walked, they were greeted with cheers and claps of recognition and praise from the people there. Tigress was blushing deeply, while Po was smiling proudly as they walked further.

"Hey Dragon Warrior, great job man, knew you had it in ya!" called a voice from the crowd.

"Master Tigress, congratulations on the newest addition to the family!" called another.

That last comment, made Tigress blush lightly but they both could only smile and wave back at the people there as they took their seats, well, mostly Tigress anyways.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes, so if you could take hold of Xun for a bit?" Po asked while moving Xun from his arm and handing her to Tigress, who automatically, she forgot all about her fears and gladly reached for her and took the cooing cub into her warm, stripped and motherly arms. As soon As Tigress did that, she placed the cub to her bosom and began to stroke her cheek with one paw digit, causing the cub to cuddle against her, nuzzling her muzzle against Tigress's right breast.

"Mama…" Xun sighed out, while closing her eyes and smiling placidly, her tail wagging quickly while snuggling against her mother. Tigress couldn't help smile, even though she was the center of attention that very moment.

"My little Fengmi Huaban…" Tigress responded, while looking down at the infant with a warm, motherly smile. The surrounding people let out one big 'Awwww' when they heard Tigress say that to the cub in her arms. They couldn't resist to talking about what was happening in the restaurant this very second!

"You two." Po started, while smiling at the sight. "Okay, I'll be a few minutes, so we should be able to avoid Dad and-"

"Is that my precious, wonderful, little Sunnu, I've heard from the customers this very day?" asked a peppy, upbeat and familiar voice approaching them from behind.

Too late.

"Son of Chopstick…!" Po gripped under his breath before forcing a half smile and turning to his father. "Hi dad."

"Po, my wonderful boy, you've done it! I have finally achieved my third lifelong dream!" Mr. Ping rejoiced while walking over to the cooing cub and smiling gleefully.

"Third?" Po asked, quizzically.

"Yes, third!" Mr. Ping repeated, while stroking the infant's cheek, making her giggle at him.

"And what, dare I ask, would that be?" Po asked, knowing he'd regret it.

"I've finally become a grandfather!" Mr. Ping replied, while lightly tapping Xun's nose.

"Great, you got you wish. I already know about your first lifelong dream, but what about the second one?" Po asked once more.

"To see you and Master Tigress married." Mr. Ping admitted while turning to face Po, seeing the noticeable blush.

Both Tigress and Po looked at the aged goose with a bewildered look of shock, even though he was smiling. They couldn't believe the words that just came from noodle shop owner beak so easily. They had a cub to take care of at the moment; it was WAY too early to think about marriage at this point, even though it was a nice thought.

"Uh dad, don't you think it's too early to be thinking about that kind of thing? I mean it's only been a few months since I moved into the Jade Palace and all…" Po admitted.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to see your reaction." Mr. Ping said while turning back to Xun, who was giggling at her avian Yeye. "I must say son, you've done an excellent job. Look at her, so precious she is. She has you personality and fur while she has her Mothers lovely irises. A wonderful combination indeed." The duck complimented while looking over his granddaughter.

"T-thank you, Mr. Ping." Tigress replied while blushing a tad.

"Yeah, Thanks dad." Po responded

"You're welcome, Even though if I preferred she was made the 'Old Fashioned' way." Mr. Ping hinted, while chuckling lowly.

"D-DAD!" Po called out in embarrassment, his cheeks blushing deeply. Not believing what he just heard his father. "It's only been a few months since I went to live in the Palace…" Po added.

"Calm down son, I know. I'm just pulling your tail. I know you're not that kind of man." Mr. Ping replied while looking at him. "Besides, it's fun to see your reaction." He added.

"Dad…" Po groaned out, let his paw lightly hit his head.

Tigress on the other paw, was blushing a deep shade of red from Mr. Ping's comment. He expected them to have a biological child right after Po was deemed the rightful name barer of the Dragon Warrior title months back? That was just crazy… well, not totally crazy since the though ran though her mind a few times, but like marriage, it was just too early!

"Well dad, if you're done teasing me, I need to go get my Yuan, if you don't mind." Po said, while moving past him.

"You're going shopping Po?" Mr. Ping asked simply.

"Yes, but not for me, it's for-" Po started, but was cut off.

"Oh? You're going to help Master Tigress pick out a wedding dress?" Mr. Ping interjected

"What…? No! I'm going shopping for Xun. She needs some new clothes to wear." Po corrected, growing more and more irritated.

"Ahhh, I see. Very good idea son. A child as beautiful such as her deserves wonderful things." Mr. Ping said, looking at Xun. "Make sure to buy lots of red clothes for her, she looks like she'll take after Tigress very well. Red suites them both nicely." Mr. Ping complimented. Tigress didn't know whether to be surprised or flattered by the noodle duck's complement, but either way, she thought that Mr. Ping was right about red being Xun's signature color. "You may want to get some new clothes yourself Po. Those pants of yours look like they could fall apart at any moment." He added.

"Awww, but I like these pants. They're my trademark pants…" Po pouted.

"I know. But be reasonable son." Mr. Ping advised.

"I know, I know." Po replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go get my wallet." He added while heading towards the back, leaving his father, Tigress, and Xun behind at the table. Once gone, Mr. Ping looked at Tigress, who was now playing with Xun, using one of her paw digits, making her laugh. The laughter was contagious as Mr. Ping only smiled.

"That son of mine, I've never been more proud of him in my life. Master Tigress," Mr. Ping called to her, gaining her attention.

"Yes Mr. Ping, what is it?" she asked, diverting attention from Xun.

"I know, for a fact, you'll make a wonderful bride for my son. No doubt." Mr. Ping answered, smiling a gentle smile.

Tigress just looked surprised at the duck's words, but the thought of being Po's wife made her smile all the more. It was noticeable, but this time, Tigress's smile was real this time.

"Thank you Mr. Ping. I'll… I'll think about it." She replied.

"Very good, I look forward to the day when I can see my daughter-in-law walk down to steps." Mr. Ping concluded.

000000000000000

"Okay, I'm back. And I got my money." Po said as he returned to the trio, who had patiently waited for his return.

"Alright, let's get going, we have lots of shopping to take care of." Tigress said while getting up and walking towards the entrance with Po, while holding Xun. The infant was looking around and giggle as she looked up at her mother, blowing innocent raspberries at Tigress, trying to get her to laugh, which worked of course.

"Gotcha. Okay dad, we're going now. See you later." Po called out as he, Tigress and Xun left the facility.

Mr. Ping stopped at the entrance to the shop and called out to them. "Nice seeing you again! And tell Shifu, I look forward to playing Mahjong sometime this week! I want to see how much he's improved!" Mr. Ping said while walking back in, but not without hearing,

"Will do dad!" Po called back.

"Well that was an interesting visit. Didn't expect it to go that way." Tigress noted while looking at Po.

"Yeah well, you know dad. Once he finds an interesting topic, he can get pretty stuck on it. Most of the time, exploiting it." Po replied, looking off into the distant.

"Only, you would know." Tigress joked, letting go a little chuckle.

"Sometimes, I wonder if it's a curse." Po retorted.

"Only if you view it that way." Tigress chipped in.

"Ugh, thanks a lot Shifu." Po teased, making them both laugh.

000000000000000

For the rest of the afternoon, it was a lively outing. They went to various shops that the Valley had to offer. They paid a visit to Mrs. Zhiwü's clothing shop and there were a lot of good deals on display there and most of them caught Tigress's attention right away. It was the same thing for Po as well, Xun too, probably, she was the most excited one there. Everything there was new and unexpected to her, so many colors and things that she had never seen before just made her giggle and coo loudly, attracting positive attention to the trio. Po was, once again, smiling happily and Tigress was just enjoying the sounds coming from the infant, like any mother would. As it seemed, the news of the trio had made it even here, but they were used to it already. Tigress spotted a lovely little outfit that seemed to appease the white furred cub very greatly. She was cooing and yipping at the choice Tigress picked out for her. It was a simple red robe that had gold lining and little flower designs on the front torso, along with a light yellow sash that came with it, in a way, it was kind of like Tigress trademark out without really being like it. Somehow, it flattered Tigress. While Po was cool with it, he didn't want his daughter to wear the same thing every day, he wanted Xun to have some variety.

"Hey Tigress, I like your taste in clothing, but let's get some different kind of clothing for her to have, hmm?" Po asked.

"Alright. What do you have in mind for her?" Tigress asked.

"Well, how about some pants for her? I mean she is going to take up Kung Fu when she's older right? So why not plan ahead and save us the trouble?" he asked, looking over the selection of choices before him.

"That's a good idea. The only question is; what will Xun like." Po pondered.

"Uuuu! Uuuuuu!" Xun noised out while pointing towards a purple qipao that caught her attention.

Po noticed what she wanted, went over to where she was pointing and picked up a small, purple infant sized dress and brought it over to her, which made the infant squeal happily as she reached for it. "Uuuuu!" she barked.

"Not yet, Fengmi. We have to pay for it first, alright?" Tigress asked the baby girl in her arms.

"Awo!" Xun agreed, placing her paws back to herself and waited patiently, looking at her mother, making her smile.

"Good girl." Tigress complimented, while snuggling her closer to her, making her coo.

"Well Tigress, I think we are done here for today. Shall we pay and take our leave here?" Po asked.

"I agree. We should stop by the toy shop to get some new stuff for her." Tigress added, while walking to the front desk with Po, who was getting his wallet ready.

"Alright, I need to pick up some more ink for Crane anyways. He's running low." Po said. Just as he approached the counter, Xun noticed something that looked really pretty. "Ah, Ah!" she barked out while pointing towards the object of her attention.

A red, crystal lotus, which was sitting on the table near the cashier.

"You want that too, Xun?" Po asked.

"Uuuu!" Xun replied, wagging her tail happily.

"Alright, alright. Keep your robe on, eager little Yuánxiao." Po chuckled, while reaching for it, while adding it to the pile. "I'd like to add this to what I'm buying if you will?" Po asked.

"Of course Dragon Warrior. Your total of your items will be 2,135 Yuan." Said the receptionist.

"What, no discount?" Po joked.

"I apologize Dragon Warrior, but this is a place of business I'm afraid." She replied

"I know, I'm just playing. Anyways, here you are." Po said while extracting the money from his wallet and handing the right amount to the clerk.

"Thank you for your patronage. And congratulations on your new daughter Dragon Warrior." Said the pig, casting him a smile.

"Thanks." Po replied while picking up the items. Once he did, he turned to face the two of them. "Alright Xun, here's the flower you wanted." Po said while handing it to her.

"Awo." Xun replied, shaking her head no, causing Po to look confused. She then pointed at Tigress. "Mama!" she directed. Both Po and Tigress were shocked at what the cub was saying. Xun wanted to get that flower for her mother. Tigress felt flattered that she wanted to get that for her. Perhaps it was her way to repay for what she did for her, and with that kind of gesture, made her smile that motherly smile.

"My little Shuijing Hua, thank you so much. I appreciate what you did for me. You're such a good daughter." Tigress said while smiling and cuddling her close.

"Mama!" Xun yipped, while wagging her tail.

"Alright Po… g-go ahead…" Tigress said nervously, while waiting for Po to don the flower on her. Po only nodded and placed the beautiful plant on her left crevice of ear, setting it down gently and now admiring the way it looked. Tigress looked bashful as she looked at his facial expression. "W-well Po, how does it look?" she asked, clearly not use having a complement about her appearance, thanks to the noticeable blush on her face.

"Tigress, you look even more beautiful, now that you have a symbol of your beauty presentable." Po said while lightly stroking her cheek, getting a low from the female. The feline subconsciously pressed into his paw and gently nuzzled it.

"… Thank you." She said. Looking into his green irises, smiling warmly.

"You're very welcome, Hon." Po replied, making Tigress blush more.

000000000000000

Now that Po and Tigress were done shopping and bid the shop owner a good day, they were just about to head over to the ink shop, which wasn't too far, but they were stopped by a voice that was coming from behind them.

"Excuse me?" said the voice, attracting their attention right away.

"Can we help you?" Po asked as he and Tigress looked down the source of the voice. When they did, they saw that the feminine voice belong to a raccoon female who was wearing a silky blue qipao with a dark blue, semitransparent mantle hanging loosely from the crevices on her arms. She had on light blue eyeliner, but her expression was one of crestfallen. By the judge of crow's feet on the corner of her eyes and the way her fur was lighter shade of the color that most raccoon females have, she had to be in her early 60's but no later than 63. Surprisingly, her figure was still in top form, not to mention that her bosom didn't show any sign of sagging one bit, but Po decide to keep that little bit of inside info to himself. Overall, she was stunningly beautiful, even at her age.

"Are you two by chance, the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress?" she asked.

"We are. Can we help you with something?" Tigress asked.

The female raccoon let go an airy sigh and nodded. "Yes, I believe you two can."

"What do you need help with?" Po asked.

"I'm looking for someone, I got word from the neighboring Valley, that I can find the person here." She responded.

"Who is it that you are looking for?" Po asked again.

"I'm looking for Grand Master Shifu." She answered.

"Do you have some connection to my Master?" Tigress asked, slightly demanding.

"Y-yes, yes I do." The female replied.

"What connection is that?" Po asked this time.

"Before I tell you that, my name is Yun Shui. And about my relation to Shifu is…" She took a deep breath then exhaled and looked to them directly before continuing. "I… I'm Shifu's… I'm Shifu's wife…"

000000000000000

A/N: OH SNAP! Shifu has a wife? Oh my god! *initiating shocked face* *playing dramatic background music again*

Didn't see that coming didja? I had you on the edge of your seats didn't I? But man, Shifu having a wife, that's a shocker. I wonder how Shifu is going to talk his way out of this one. Well readers, you know what to do, just hit that review button and leave a review. Let me know how I did okay.

Oh! Before I forget, within the new chapters to come, say 2 or 3, I'll be changing this rating of the story to M rated; hopefully you'll still follow the adventures of Xun and her family.

And with the closing remarks to this chapter, I bid you good day.

With that being said, I will once again return to darkside, because they have COOKIES *w00t* till next time, laterz. *heads of to the darkside while singing* Where are the cookies? I cannot find them now; I want to eat some cookies. COOKIES!

*Chinese Lessons of the Day* - Courtesy of Tigress (you know what to do folks ^^)

*Zhiwü: Cloth

* Fengmi Huaban: Honey petal

* Yun Shui: Water cloud


	8. Chapter 7 Meeting Nainai

A/N: Well here we are, once again. I'm typing your reading, it never ends, but that's alright by me :) Anywho, Here's the next chapter. Enjoy everyone… Ugh, where are cookies Dammit? :(

Disclaimer: I do NOT own KFP in any way, shape, or form, so get off my case. The only characters I DO own are Xun and Yun Shui.

© Kung Fu Panda: Property of DreamWorks

Oh, one last little tidbit: These chapters is going to be liiiittle bit OT(older teen) 16+ for the next couple of inputs till they turn M rated. Anyways, enjoy.

The Baby

Chapter 7: Meeting Nai Nai

Thank to this random female's accusations, there was no words being exchanged between the trio, the ambiance of the other Valley residence talking, squabbling, and gossip about other things had no effect on them, like they were surrounded by an Anti-sound like barrier where no resonance of noise made it in or out. It took a few moments for both Po and Tigress to process what they just heard. The female, whose name wasn't registered in their memory bank, just appeared from nowhere and just proclaimed that she was Shifu's wife. There was just no way could that be real. The silence was now breakable, for it was already showing signs of cracking, all it needed were a solid phrase to break it.

"Excuse me?" Tigress asked.

That did it.

"Could you repeat that?" She asked the female raccoon, which barely reached her kneed cap. Yun Shui just closed her eyes and continued to look defeated as she heard the type of tone behind the South China Tiger's voice, feeling ashamed as well.

"I'm sorry but, you're Shifu's what?" Po asked, looking like he had been slapped with a pair of fresh, hot noodles from his father's noodle shop.

"I believe she said his wife." Tigress commented, slightly growling as she stared down at the female raccoon, which was still looking crestfallen and forlorn.

"That is correct Master Tigress. As she said Dragon Warrior, I am Shifu's wife… or at least I was for three days at least…" she added before looking down at the ground, refusing to let her tears well up.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You were his wife for three days, why is that?" Po asked, fairly intrigued by this conundrum like situation, even though he let Xun suckle on his finger, just to keep her preoccupied for the moment, even though she was using her budding teeth which, again, didn't bother him.

"Yes, I too would like to know, because three days, what do you mean you were Shifu's wife for three days?" Tigress asked, that slight growl still lingering in her throat, not fully believing that this random female was the wife of her Master. Sure Shifu was handsome and most see him as the most talked about topic of being a valuable bed partner for most of the elderly women in the Valley of Peace, but a husband? This just didn't add up. There was just no way.

"Well, since we are heading back to the Jade Palace, I'll tell you along the way. So if you would please escort me there, I can tell you my tale, though I would prefer if Shifu was there in person. I could really use his encouragement right now and… I really miss him… dearly." The female raccoon said, her voice cracking, clearly evident that she was trying hard not break down in front of them.

Even though the two just met the female, Po couldn't help but feel bad for her, whereas Tigress still wasn't buying her transient sob story, for all she knew, this random female could be a spy sent from wherever she came just to get close to them and sell them out, trade there techniques, expose there weakness and leave them vulnerable, defenseless and easy targets.

And she wasn't about to let that happen, no way in hell.

Just as she was about to open her mouth and protest, Po beat her to the punch.

"Of course we'll take you to see Shifu, from the look of things, you must really miss him." Po said, ignoring the glare coming from Tigress.

"I do, very dearly I do, for the last forty years, I've missed him." Yun Shui replied. "Please, take me to him…" She pleaded.

"Alright, just follow Tigress and me, and we'll be there in no time, I promise." Po said, showing her his trademark grin.

"Oh thank you Dragon Warrior, you're everything the gossip of neighboring Valleys said you were." Yun Shui said, showing him an innocent smile for the first time since introducing herself to them.

"Ah it's no big deal, really. Oh! Are you able to make it up the One Thousand Steps, Lady Yun Shui?" Po asked as he looked down at her.

"Oh my, thank you for the honorifics Dragon Warrior, and yes, I'll be fine. I may be an old woman but, I can still move around like a teenager these days." She said, now walking to his side, even though Po turned his back and was facing the Palace along with Tigress doing the same thing.

"Alright, just say the word if you get tired." Po said as all three of them began to walk. She only nodded in agreement and began to move. As they made their trek back to the looming Palace, Tigress gripped onto Po's right arm with her claws and pulled his upper half to her while being careful not to break his skin or make him drop Xun, that was the last she NEVER wanted to happen to her, but she was still pissed that Po just made the decision without her.

"Po, why the hell did you agree to this without consulting me first?" Tigress asked in a hush tone, even though her emotion of anger was lucid and evident in her voice.

"C'mon Tigress, you heard how desperate she was to meet her husband? The least we can do is to allow her to see him." Po whispered back.

"Po, most of the elderly women here ALL want to bed with Shifu at least once, that I believe, but her being his wife? Out of nowhere? I don't believe that. Not one bit." She stated bitterly.

"Well Tigress, I believe her. 'Sides, don't you want to hear how this whole thing came to be? I, for one, would love to hear her story." Po replied back.

"Well, even though I want to hear Shifu's side of the story, I'm still not convinced that she really is his wife." Tigress said, folding her arms.

"Oh Tigress, sometimes you really can be impossible, y'know that?" Po asked.

"I may be impossible, but I'm not irrational. If Shifu says that she really his wife, then, I'm willing to give her a chance. If she's lying, she'll be leaving the Palace grounds in the worst manner." Tigress assured.

"Tigress…" Po groaned out, not believing her method of escort.

"Either way, Shifu has A LOT of explain to do when we get back." Tigress growled.

"I'm sure he does." Po agreed.

Their conversation was broken when Xun let out a yawn and began to snuggle against Po's chest for warmth, and trying to get herself cozy, but if anything, she was far from tired, rather, she was bored.

"Oh, is someone bored already?" Po asked the infant, looking down at her.

"Uuuuu." The kit replied, looking up at her with a bored expression.

"Well, don't worry, we'll be home soon, just you wait, we'll play then alright?" Po asked while lightly tapping her nose.

"Ah!" She replied while wagging her tail and reached for his paw digit, playing with it to keep herself busy, Po wriggled it around, just to make her laugh. Oh how he and Tigress loved it when she let out her cute giggle of enjoyment. Yun Shui's attention was caught as she heard the audible giggle coming from above her, which sounded much like an infant, who piqued her curiosity even more.

"Excuses me, Dragon Warrior?" Yun Shui called out, gaining his attention.

"Please, just call me Po." Po said while looking down at her.

"Alright Po, Can you please tell me who that is you are holding in your arms?" She asked.

"Oh, right. I didn't introduce you." Po said as he stopped moving, as did the other two. Po crouched down so that Xun was viewable to the raccoon female, even though Tigress silently resented this scene. "Lady Yun Shui, I'd like you to meet Xun Meili Ping, My and Tigress's daughter." Po stated proudly.

"Daughter, Oh my, are you two married?" She asked, looking at the Panda, then to Tigress and back to Xun. "And she's your actual daughter?" Yun Shui asked. Making both of them blush.

"Oh no, don't be mistaken. Me and Tigress aren't married… even though it would be awesome if we were. And Xun is our adoptive daughter, not by blood or species." Po corrected.

"Oh, I see. She does have Master Tigress' irises, and that little black crescent moon on her forehead is quite unique, but overall, she is just down right adorable." Yun Shui said while smiling at the cub, making her giggle and coo at the female. As this was going on, Tigress was still a little skeptical of the female who claimed to be Shifu's wife, but as she watched Xun react happily to the elderly raccoon female she could somewhat believe that Yun Shui meant no harm, for if she was, Xun would've shied away from her and snuggle up to Po for protection. So on some level, she could be trusted.

But just barely enough though.

"Seems like she likes you already, Yun Shui" Po said while looking at the female.

"*Nǎinai" The cub pointed out, making the elderly female blush and smile warmly, making the cub giggle loudly. "Nǎinai, Nǎinai!" the cub uttered over and over.

"Nǎinai?" The raccoon female asked while looking at Po, but still, feeling flattered at the title she was given by the infant.

"Looks like someone found her grandmother." Po pointed out; making Yun Shui, blush light.

"It would seem so even though we just meet for the first time." Yun Shui said as she petted the infant's cheek, making her coo and utter baby talk.

"I'll say, normally, she'll shy away from those she just met, but not even five minutes and she's taking a shine to you, like she's known you for a long time already." Po said as he looked down at the infant, who was now pressing her cheek to her warm, tender stroking paw, making the elderly female smile in that grandmother-like fashion.

"She's so beautiful, just like her mother." The raccoon female sighed as she looked at Xun then to Tigress.

"A-anyways," Tigress interjected while looking towards the Palace with a fixated gaze. "We should really get back to the Palace. I need to have a word with my 'Master'." Tigress said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Inner peace… inner peace… inner peace…" Chanted the Grand Master, and he was planted in the Lotus meditation back erect, posture refined, tail perfectly still and with both of his paws resting on his knee caps, taking in deep breaths as concentrated, ignoring the minor things, such as the scurrying of feet coming from the outside, the chattering of his students, or the flapping of Zheng's wings, who was probably getting in some exercise to get better a flying more quietly on his behalf, but other than that, he was perfectly meditating. Like nothing could break him from his statue like stillness. A form fitting for his title and position.

But as Shifu continued his meditation, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder. Mostly his memories can to surface when he placed himself in this type of situation. The memories that came back to him were about his wife… to put it correctly, his 'deceased' wife.

Ever since his triumph 42 years ago in the War with Taiwan. His life, before he became a Master and fond his new family, had been nothing but misery and woe. For his wife whom he had recently wedded no more than 3 days ago, had been killed. It started when had returned only to find that she had been missing for some time now. At first, he though she had simply stepped out, probably to chat with her friends, but as time progressed, Shifu had begun to worry about his wife's absence. No one around had seen her recently or of late as a matter of fact and by then they was starting to worry; soon Shifu and everyone in his town had launched a town-wide search for the missing raccoon. The search went on for days, and days turned to weeks, then to months, but even then, no sign of the female had turned up. Bitter with the end result, he gave up. Then one day, his war old buddy; Jiàntóu "*Du" Hei Bing; a boar, suddenly appeared at his home, with a grim look plastered on his face. Shifu had hoped that his old friend would bring him good news on the whereabouts of his beloved wife.

But, he was wrong once again, and even more heartbroken. For his friend had brought to him Yun Shui's most prized possessions…

A Transient blue mantle, that was once beautiful and radiant now dirtied up and covered in soot, which he had bought for her on their wedding day.

Upon the sight, he was now fully convinced that wife was dead. For the rest of the day, he cried, like no man ever did when they experienced this kind of anguish: Losing the one that you love more so than life itself. But he cried…

And cried,

And cried,

And cried as the memories of days of childhood and adolescence with her came back in wave after wave. For days and days on end, till he could cry no more and his tear ducts were dried up, and all that was left for the last 40 years, he was filled with anger, resentment, disdain, and rage for those who had that happiness and joy that had been deprived of… till Oogway through his angered and depressed exterior façade and came to his side and helped him through the rest of the hard times ahead of him.

Not as his Master, but his lifelong friend.

Shifu shook his head of such things. Things such as that belonged where should remain.

In the past.

But his love of his dead wife will remain strong, and that was something he would NEVER relinquish, not even for his soul if he lost it.

'Ah well, no sense in drudging up relics, but Yun Shui; my love, Rest in peace alongside Oogway, for I'll see you when I pass on.' Shifu said as he released a memorable smile and went back to his meditation.

"Now where was I? Ah yes. Inner peace" He said before taking a deep breath and continuing he form "Inner peace… Inner peace… Inner peace… Inner pea-"

"SHIFU!" Shouted a familiar voice, one that he was all-to-familiar with.

Upon hearing his name screeched from outside and letting it reverberate around the room, he twitched in an irritated manner. His ears splayed backwards, his nose scrunched up, his arms shot towards his chest: in the reaction hearing nails scratching across a board, his tail fizzling up, his teeth clenched, eyes closed tightly and his posture leaned over slightly.

Curse his super sensitive hearing!

'I should just disappear right now…' he contemplated on this, but his strict, correct side won over. He sighed and rolled his eyes upon opening them, as he got up and dusted off his backside. He turned to the entrance to the training dojo and saw that he was just in time to see that the door opened, only to reveal a Pissed-off looking tiger, with a look of murder in her eyes. But he wasn't fazed by this, not in the least.

Instead, he welcomed it.

"Good afternoon to you too, Tigress." Shifu greeted casually, placing his hands behind his back.

"Don't 'Good Afternoon' me Shifu, I'm in no mood!" Tigress stated as she stomped over to him, tail twitching like a severed electric power line.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, not pleased with his student's tone.

"'Is something wrong' he says. You better have a DAMN GOOD REASON for lying to me, to everyone in fact!" Tigress practically yelled, fists clenching in anger.

"And what 'Reason' are you talking about? Need I remind you of your tone in front of me?" He affirmed, casting a stone serious gaze. But she was unaffected.

"SCREW THAT! How could you keep 'HER' a secret from the rest of us?" Tigress demanded.

"Who is this 'Her' you are referring too, Young Lady?" Shifu responded, his anger now starting to boil.

"Oh, I'll show you 'Her'. Po, get in here, and bring that woman with you!" Tigress commanded as she looked towards the door, paws on her hips.

'Woman?' Shifu though.

On cue, Po walked in first while he was still holding Xun, who was suckling on her fist while making baby sounds. Once in, he turned to the doorway. "Geez Tigress, there's no need to shout." Po said after making it past the entrance. "Okay, you can come in now." He called out.

"Alright." Said a familiar voice, one that Shifu couldn't quite put his finger on, something about that voice just jogged his memory, but was still unsure. As he continued to watch, he was eager to know who this woman was. It was to the point that he couldn't stand where he almost couldn't stand it. Just as he was about to walk over and see for himself, the person walked in and revealed herself to everyone there, including Shifu. Upon entrance, the red panda grandmaster couldn't believe his icy blue as looked upon the female that was now in their 'Mostly Shifu's' presence.

For it was Yun Shui, his wife was Alive!

The sudden sight of her being well enough alive and well, made the aged red panda's knees knock, but he maintained his posture for his dignity, more importantly her sake. He felt his mouth go dry, but he took a swallow and nervously called out to the raccoon female.

"Y-Yun Shui, is that you?" Shifu asked as he took a step forward, like he was being controlled by invisible strings.

S-Shifu… Wo Ai… Is it really you…?" Yun Shui stuttered as she moved from her original spot and began to move towards Shifu, tears now coming full, not showing any signs of stopping.

"It is you… you're alive… your alive!" He said as he began to walk faster towards her.

"Shifu… Shifu!" Yun Shui shouted in happiness as she broke into a run, by passing Po and Tigress with her arms extended towards him, not caring if she looked silly. All that mattered right now was Shifu, and nothing else. Once in the middle of the dojo, meeting each other half way, the raccoon leaps to Shifu who had his wide open arms ready to catch and embrace in that special embrace that be dead long enough, but no longer upon collision.

And the… Contact. They had come together and embraced each other after so long of being apart from one another, the warmth from the touch was to make the female cry more, but with tears of happiness and rejoice.

"Shifu… Oh Shifu! How I missed you, my darling!" Yun Shui cried, as she buried her face into the nape of his neck and nuzzled him affectionately.

"Yun Shui, my brilliant, lovely *Qing jīnshí! I thought I'd never see you again… I'm so glad that you are alive!" Shifu responded while holding her in a tight embrace, afraid that she would disappear if she did.

"And I you my love." She said while pulling back to look at him square in the eye. Her incandescent green eyes connecting with his warm icy blue ones. It was so great; you could practically feel the sparks from it. As they continued to star into each other's eyes, they slowly brought their muzzle together, like they were magnets. His was the north polarity and hers the south. The closer they got, the slower time moved. It got slower and slower until everything stopped, leaving only those two reunited lovers in motion in a world of stillness,

And then, it happened.

After 40 years of separation and their lips being untouched, unused, unsullied and dormant, in that moment they finally connected together, and came together with most loving and most touching manner. The kiss was deep, loving passionate, meaningful, and simply sublime, simply from the mere contact of the flesh. Keeping their lips together in a seemingly 'never-ending' kiss, they moved their arms around each other and embraced the other. Yun Shui wrapped her arms around Shifu's neck, while he entangled his arms around her waist and continued to kiss her deeper while pressing closer to each other, not the least bit bothered that both Po and Tigress were watching them. Even though they tried to keep it as long as possible, they broke for air, even in that short respite; they gazed into each other's eyes and just smiled lovingly at the other while pulling back, even though they were still embraced by each other.

"Oh Shifu, you have no idea how I've LONGED to do that…" She stated while snuggling close to him, resting her head in the nape of his neck.

"As have I, my *Xīnài de chǒngér, as have I." Shifu replied while hugging her to him, kissing her ear, making her smile and nuzzle deeper.

As the two lovers had their moment, the two warriors were just looking at the scene unfold. The only one was shocked, surprised, stupefied, and somewhat horrified, was Tigress; whose face was just like Shifu's the day Po was announced to be the Dragon Warrior by Oogway. Her jaw was slack, eyes wide opened but one of them was twitching at fast and unbelievable pace.

"Awww… How sweet is that?" Po asked as he stepped up beside Tigress, letting loose a smile of happiness for his master. "So those two really are a married couple after all. I'm glad that they're together again after being apart for so long." Po said while smiling at the heartfelt moment between his Master and his wife.

"B-but, I don't understand… I mean, how is this even possible?" Tigress asked, trying to comprehend what she was seeing. "Just how is Shifu the marrying type?" she question herself, hoping to get an answer. "What the hell is going on?"

"Tigress, not everything is Black and White. Just like us and everybody else in the whole Valley, Shifu has wants and needs. Even though he doesn't express them freely like we do." Po informed.

"But… I don't understand. How could he go about this secret his whole life and not say anything? Let alone, give off some kind of indication." Tigress said as she continued to watch the married couple continue their long-delayed embrace, not letting up for a single moment. "Po, I'm… I'm just so baffled right now." Tigress admitted as her ears splayed back in embarrassment.

It's alright Tigress. I'm sure he had his reasons, so don't feel bad. We can ask them after they finish their moment." Po said, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, making her forget her problem and smile gently as she looked at him.

"Thank you Po." Tigress replied while nuzzling his cheek with her muzzle, purring lowly.

After their own moment, they turned their attention back to Shifu and his wife, just in time to that they had broken their embrace, but still continued to look at each with admiring eyes. But this time Yun Shui was the first to start the conversation.

"Shifu, Wo Ai. I'm so glad that I get to see you but… how? How are you alive?" She asked. Confused, Shifu responded to her question with a question.

"Darling, now that you mention it yes, but how is it that YOU are alive?" he asked back, not releasing his hold on her.

"Wait, you both say that you're alive? How is that possible? Oh wait. Yun Shui, didn't you say that you had a story tell us, but you wanted Shifu to be present for this?" Po asked as he and Tigress made their way to them.

"Yes that's right, I did say that earlier today didn't I? Well, now that I have my husband back, I can tell you all, especially you Shifu. I think you need to hear this most of all. But before that, Do we have anywhere we can sit and talk?" she asked, while letting go of Shifu, but holding his paw.

"Oh sure! C'mon, let's all go to the kitchen. I can make us some snacks while we listen, Plus I need to get Xun her milk anyways." Po said.

"Alright, that sounds nice. Oh, do you know how to make sugar dumplings?" Yun Shui asked.

"'Course. From any type of dumplings to noodles to Dim Sum to Wonton soup. You name it." Po affirmed.

"thank you Dragon Warrior, I look forward to you cooking. From what I hear, your cooking is so sublime; that even the Gods are willing to come down and have a bowl to try." Yun Shui complemented.

"Nah, I don't think that would give me the benefit of that honor. But thank you for the complement." Po replied humbly.

"Don't sell yourself short Dragon Warrior. You have the culinary skills that would take us years, even centuries to master." Said Shifu.

"Hey, we all gotta start somewhere right?" Po asked as he leads them out of the Dojo.

"true indeed Dragon Warrior." Shifu replied.

"And that's what happened." Yun Shui concluded as she wiped away her tears with the sleeves of her qipao and leaning on Shifu as he held her.

"I can't believe it. How could he do that?" Tigress asked, while holding Xun, who was suckling on teat with milk flowing from the bottle, not caring in the least of what was going on between the adults.

"Heartless dirt-bag, only thinking of himself. How cruel." Po said as he clenched his fist.

"I know. He took advantage of me during my time of weakness. I feel so ashamed and dirty..." Yun Shui said while feeling more tears well up in her eyes.

"No, Lady Yun Shui, you've done nothing wrong. He is to blame." Po interjected.

"He's right Yun Shui. You are not the problem, he is. Don't ever forget that." Tigress added.

"Thank you Po, Tigress. You both are very kind. Shifu? Are you alright? You haven't said anything during the entire time." The raccoon called as she looked at his face that was filled with anger, shame, disbelief, and contempt for the assailant had done to his wife. The mere thought of it, make his gut wrench and a snarl formed on his muzzle as he looked down at the table with pure, unfiltered anger.

"I can't believe it. Yun Shui and I, we were both fed false information. He lied to me, saying that Yun Shui was dead after months of searching for her but before that, he went and falsified the obituary of war status papers and enlists me as a KIA on the documents and directly hand them over to the love of my life, and he had _**THE GALL**_ to go after my wife if her moment of grieving and weakness? That bastard, that insufferable, lying, ungrateful, unworthy, backstabbing, double-crossing, Impudent _**SWINE**_!" Shifu raged, his entire body trembling with wrath and fury at his so-called 'friend' "*Dāng wō faxian zhu wo yao si lie ta de neizang, Tamen huilai de dongxi zai ta de zhifang zui shijin ta de pigu!" Shifu shouted in Chinese, his fist trembling as they rested on the table. Po and Tigress had NEVER seen Shifu this mad before, let alone speak out in frustration. His anger was enough to scare even Tigress, and that was definite first.

'Whoa, I've seen Shifu mad, but not 'this' mad." Po whispered to Tigress.

'Neither have I. I'm just glad that I'm not his target.' She replied back to Po. Suddenly a clattering sound caught their attention as they saw Shifu now stand up, but his fist still clenched and his muzzle still showing an angered set of teeth. He them moved from around the table as all three of them followed him with their eyes and he made his way to the door. Yun Shui was the first to stop him.

"Shifu? Where are you going?" she called out to the aged red panda, making him stop at the door, but not turning to face her.

"I'm going to find that son-of-a-bitch and kill him for what he did to you." He stated calmly. "I'll follow him to the depths of the *Diyu if I have to. I'll make him pay for what he's done to you." He stated calmly. She admired him for going so far for her, but she had to stop him from going on this foolhardy quest.

"Shifu, I thank you for going to such lengths for me, and I love you for that. But, no, you can't." She said simply. He sharply turned around fast enough to make dust drift upwards and looked at his wife incredulously, eyes wide open.

"Don't go? You mean to tell me NOT to go after the man, no, that BEAST, who ruined your life and just let him continue on his merry way? How can you ask me not to deliver your rightful justice to him after was has transpired to you, to us?" Shifu asked.

"You can't go after because… because he's already dead." She simply said, making all of them, Xun excluded; look at her with a stare of disbelief

"Dead?" Po asked.

"Dead." Yun Shui confirmed.

"Dead, how?" Shifu asked.

"About a month ago, some shady organization came to my home and confirmed me that Jiàntóu was dead. His cloths were dirtied and cover in his blood, but they were his clothes no less. After that, they informed me that you were alive and well dear." The raccoon said while looking at him.

"Shady organization? Did they have a name or logo, or anything specific?" Shifu asked as he walked over to her, taking her warm paw in his hand.

"Sadly no. They didn't. They didn't even say if they killed him or it was someone else, but his clothes were proof. He is no more. After that, they disappeared, like vanishing into thin air. I was supposed to be shocked, but the sudden news that you were alive and well just made forget about what happened. After that, I began to plan my trip here. The only reason why it was month long were due to implications, but I pressed on to get here." She said simply.

"I see. That's… good then. So you did get you justice after all. Good, good. That save me the trouble. But either way, I am glad that you are alright my dear." Shifu said while pulling her into a hug, which she gladly accepted.

"As am I. So, now that that's out of the way. Can you please give me a tour of the Palace?" she asked as she kissed his nose and smile brightly.

"But of course. Anything for my beloved wife." Shifu said while releasing her and taking hold of her paw; enlacing their fingers. As they made their way to the door, Shifu stopped and turned to face Po and Tigress.

"Before I forget. Just because we have a new member at the Jade Palace, this doesn't mean that I'll stop being your Master. I expect you as well as the rest of my students to show my wife with the utmost respect. You are to address her as 'Ma'am' or 'Lady Yun Shui' is that clear?" Shifu asked. They both nodded.

"Of don't worry. You can call me by my first name, makes getting to know each other better. Now then my dear, shall we?" she asked.

"Let's shall." Shifu replied as they made throughout the kitchen and to explore the Palace perimeters "So, where shall we go first dear?" Shifu asked, they could be heard outside, even though were just bit a ways down.

"We can explore later. It's been SO long since our last 'contact' during our wedding night…" She hinted, making Shifu chuckle.

"Indeed it has, my dearest, indeed it has. And I know just the remedy for you ailing 'sickness'" He replied, making her giggle. Soon they gripped each other's paw and took off running. Back in the kitchen, both Po and Tigress could hear the quick footfalls leave them, till nothing was heard.

"Well, looks like Shifu has a love life after all. Who'd of though it?" Po asked while looking at Tigress.

"Certainly not me. Never did see it coming. Oh well, so the Jade Palace family grows bigger. Xun, you get a grandmother after all. Lucky little one." Tigress said while taking the empty bottle from her and placing her gently on the hem of her shoulder and gently began to pat her back of the infant trying to extract a burp from her.

"Well, Like I promised. C'mon, we have playing to do, don't we Xun?" Po asked

"uuu-*Burrrp*" they infant let out, before bursting into a fit a giggles afterwards, making both Po and Tigress laugh as well as they left the kitchen and headed back to the student barracks.

Along the way, they bumped into Viper, who was actually looking for them.

"Hey guys, Hi Xun." She said, making the little cub giggle and snuggle closer to Tigress.

"Hey Viper. What's up?" Po asked.

"Well, get this. Rumor going around the Palace, is saying that someone was seen going to Shifu's quarters at an unbelievably fast pace, giggling all the way. Seems like Shifu brought home a lady-friend." Viper said with a wink. "I wonder who she is though." She added.

"So, that's why they left so fast." Po mused. Tigress' eye twitched once more and she let go a low growl.

"Here Po. Hold Xun." Tigress said while usher Xun to the Panda who immediately took hold of the baby fox. He looked at Tigress who turned on her heels and began to make her way to Shifu's room.

"T-Tigress, hey, where you goin?" Po asked as he and Viper watch her depart.

"I'm going to have a 'Talk' with Master Shifu about the rules. Make sure he doesn't forget his position." Tigress replied.

*elsewhere*

The room was dark, the large, thick drapes were closed, blocking out the sunlight, the ruffling of sheets were audible, clothes were scattered amidst the room, but the most noticeable, even thought it was just the two of them, was the noise of moans grunts and occasional screams coming from the two in the room was being reverberated, echoing their passions and validating their wanton experience to just them. For they were doing the one thing people do when they wanted to physically their love for one another…

They were fornicating, only in the more passionate, meaningful, loving manner. Quite loudly to boot.

Just as Shifu was getting into the rhythm of it, he felt his nose twitch. He couldn't tell if was from dust, someone saying his, other than his wife moaning for him, or if it was the smell of the tangible 'passion' mixing together. All he knew was that he had to…

"A-Choo!" Shifu sneezed as he lifted his upper half of the bed while looking to the side, making sure that Yun Shui didn't catch the wet debris coming from his mouth. "Oh dear, looks like Tigress caught wind my love." He said while looking down at his wife who was now panting, her tongue resting on the side of her mouth, eyes half-lidded, a pleasure addled smile plastered on her face, her fur from the waist up was messed up and drenched in sweat and musk and her arms were laced behind Shifu's bare shoulders; gripping at the fur, while her legs were wrapped around his waist while under the covers. He himself was panting after stopping during that brief moment to sneeze. Not too long ago, they were at each just by kissing upon entering the room, now they were just at each other, in that 'special' way. He looked down to see that she was now squirming with need, not happy with the fact that he had stopped midway. In need, she moved her hips up to his, trying to get him to continue.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't get sneezed on. So, shall we continue?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"L-less talking, more screwing! Now!" she demanded, making him chuckle.

"Yes my dear." Shifu replied, while beginning to move his hips once more making her cry out in euphoria . As he continued, he could only imagine how Tigress would burst in and start shouting.

'I've got some explaining to do.' He thought as he continued to please his wife.

A/N: Well, there you are. Xun got herself a grandma, Shifu got his wife back and started banging her the very same day. Talk about needy. Anyways readers. You know what to do. R&R. please tell me if I made any mistakes. *leaves the keyboard and shouts* "Alright, that's it. Where's my Fucking chocolate? I can't keep doing this on just energy y'know. I need my sugar dammit!"

* Chinese Lessons of the Day* - Courtesy Yun Shui. 'Study up children'

*Nainai: Grandmother/ Grandma/ Granny

*Qing jīnshí: Lapis

*Du: Virulent/ poison/ toxic/ lethal

* Diyu: Underworld/ Hell/ Earthly Prison

* Xīnài de chǒngér: My dearly beloved

* Dāng wō faxian zhu wo yao si lie ta de neizang, Tamen huilai de dongxi zai ta de zhifang zui shijin ta de pigu! (In case you're wondering what's with the long sentence, here's what it says) "When I find that pig, I'm going to rip out his entrails, shove them back into his fat out, and yank them out his ass!"(Ah Shifu, you never fail to impress your fans :))


	9. Chapter 8 'It's too long to fit here'

**The Baby**

**Chapter 8: Footprints, teething and conversations, Oh my!**

AND I'M BACK BABY! Yeah! Hey all, sorry for the late update, I've been working on another story that I plan to post when it's done, and yes, it's going to be M-rated. It's based off and Anime called Kaiketsu Zorori, a VERY good anime that was made back in the 1990s, y'know when shit was actually good and made sense before all this new crap polluted the cartoon world, that's right I said it. And I ain't takin it back neither, so there.

Anywho, I recommend you guys watch Kaiketsu Zorori; it's a very good anime to watch, and especially if you like fart gags and Zorori doing the whole 'Brock falling head-over-heels for a pretty girl routine. :-D, I thinks that where Pokémon got the idea for Brock's love spazziness XD. Go to YouTube and watch from season one, and the first episode for it to make sense. Can you believe it, they have five seasons of the show, I mean, Hamtaro didn't last that long and that shit was over-the-top cutesy, so you have to give this anime credit especially since it's a furry anime.

Okay, now moving, oh before I forget, for those of you who don't know what the hell is going one, go back to the last chapter before this and reread it, and *bam* you're all caught up.

Plus, it saves me the trouble of explaining it T_T. Now, NO MORE DISTRACTIONS! On to the chapter with you.

Go on, shoo, shoo.

Oh, and next chapter, this story will change to M-rated. just letting you know.

© Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks…. Copyright pending demons… OH!

*Time Skip – 6 months later*

It had been over six months since Yun Shui had come to live in the Jade Palace alongside Po, Xun, The Five and Shifu. Since then, things there have gotten livelier ever since… Along with bit of chaos, discord and cacophony added to the mix of course. Sure there were incidents here and there, but nothing too bad to be considered a problem. Yes there were days that were just havoc in the making, sure there were blunders here and there, and basically the Jade Palace would turn upside down on some days and everything would be backwards.

But nonetheless, Peace reigned over the Jade Palace.

During their last six months, there were changes at the Jade Palace; most were big and noticeable to the Valley residents while some were small and better hidden to the outside, the only ones who knew the small changes were Po and the others of the jade Palace. And not just the Jade Palace itself, but there was changes to the characters of Po, Xun, The Five and Shifu.

For Po, He was becoming more and more like an actual warrior, much to Shifu's satisfaction and Tigress' delight. He had been training so intently, even more often than usual. He even moved on to the Jade Tortoise, and had already mastered it like that. How he did was a mystery, even to Shifu. His dedication to learning the 1000 Scrolls was beginning to show results, the farthest he's made it to be was 899, The others could only gawk at his progress in such a short amount of time, but they never questioned it. Instead, they rooted and encouraged him to go for broke. While his body began to shape up with more muscles appearing in various areas of his body, even though he still big around the gut, His demeanor began its metamorphosis as well. Over the period, he began to get more serious and logical, while maintaining a straight face. He still had his happy, carefree, jovial personality, upbeat attitude, positive thinking and goofy like smile, but he's managed to keep them in check while developing a serious and nonsensical side of him, one that Tigress was particularly fond of.

For Tigress, She was embracing her feminine side more and delving into the meanings of begin a girl, with Viper as her main coach, and trying to fully embrace motherhood. While she was getting tips on how to a proper mother from Lady Yun Shui, Tigress found herself enjoying the feeling of accepting her girlish persona that had been kept in her for so long. She began trying out things that before, she would never try. Things like: Trying on mascara, putting on makeup, wearing *warm colored eyeliners; I.E: Red, orange and yellow, painting her nails, wearing ear clips, wearing accessories; mainly on her neck, ears, wrists, and tail, trying on different clothes and probably the most significant symbol for femininity: wearing perfume. Her personal favorites were Jasmine Lilacs mixes, Cherry blossoms and her most cherished choice curtsey of Po: Tiger-lily scented perfume. Even though she was embracing her more feminine side, she was by no means a weakling or anything less than that. She was still Master Tigress, leader of the Furious Five. She still had her mask when she went out into the public and still set an example that she could be strong AND beautiful. But when it came to being a mother, she still had a bit of trouble with that. Yes, her maternal instincts awoken and have been doing most of the driving for her and guiding her, but when it came down to it, she was still in the dark, thankfully Yun Shui was able to so Tigress the ropes.

Mantis, Monkey and Crane were still the same as before.

Viper was still that doting aunt that Xun loved to be around when given the chance to. Even though she and the others still had their daily fourteen hour training regimes, they each took turns watching the infant during the day and afternoon. Basically their training would be shortened to 7 hours; But Viper had the most fun looking after the cub during her turn, the other Males enjoyed it as well, but Viper loved most of all.

As for Shifu and Yun Shui, Things couldn't possibly get any better for the elderly couple. Ever since Yun Shui had come back to her husband, after she found out that was alive after all things have gotten way better. For starters, Shifu had become less strict than he usually was, but only by a margin. He was still strict when it came to monitoring Po and the others' daily training, but when they were off the clock; he was calm, relaxed and jovial with the others. His relationship with Tigress had also improved, the dents were buffed out and they spent some of the time together, just the two of them. Sometimes, he would give them the day off to just enjoy themselves, but not without getting in at LEAST 3 hours of training. Things with his wife however, they being going well, during the early mornings both he and Yun Shui would go over to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and watch the sun rise together, or he would play his flute and melody 'Ode to Dawn' for her which she loved greatly, or just enjoy their company and reminisce about their childhood and adolescent years together, somewhere along the lines how their hormones were almost IMPOSSIBLE to control among other things. But other than that, they were glad to have the remaining together than alone. But when it came to their sex life… well, it went a little… haywire after they were reunited. Thanks to their absence, their hormonal level had increased tenfold and it was difficult to control… not that they were complaining about. Thanks to his status, he and she were able to get away with the constant rutting in various places of the Jade Palace, aside from the student quarters which they vowed never to do at all, but the idea and opportunity were **VERY** tempting, but no, both Shifu and Yun Shui resisted. But thanks to their need to fornicate, the Palace (lightly) reeked of hormones, pheromones, arousal, frustration, musk, sex, and in Shifu's case: Shame.

Oh the Pride wounding shame he felt.

But that was remedied with a quick *Fellatio session from Yun Shui every time he felt that way. When done, she would often refuse to wipe her mouth clean until he saw her handy work, which made him blush deeply. Often he would repay her with a *Cunnilingus session of his own right away, but most of the time, she would stop and tell him to save it for later with a suggestive grin, one that would often result in a quickie in whatever room was empty and available at that moment.

Basically, they were like horny teenagers again and they were reveling in their chance to relive the past they had to give up.

But still, aside from the constant shenanigans, the Jade Palace was peaceful and lively.

*Present Time: Outside in the Garden*

Both Shifu and Yun Shui were sitting on the bench, surrounded by various flowers, listening to the gentle waters of the pound behind them and enjoying the shade that was casted over them, thanks to the tree that was nearby and blocking the morning sun.

Both of them were enjoying the company of one another.

"Well, my dear, here we are six months later. Things around here have gotten pretty lively haven't they?" asked Yun Shui as she placed her muzzle to the crook of Shifu neck and lightly began to nuzzle him.

"Indeed they have love; I never would have thought Po would turn out to be such a fine example of a warrior or Tigress embracing her feminine side. Both have truly surprised me. It makes me proud to be their Master." Shifu said while resting his paw on her left hip, giving light strokes.

"Indeed. I never would have thought that he would suggest a nursery for Xun. That was a kind option he had to offer." Yun Shui added, lightly taking in his scent, which smelled of sweat, musk and nature; a turn-on for her.

"Yes, Po never ceases to amaze me. I'm surprised that this idea of his actually worked. A Kung Fu introductory; but for infants, I have to admit, he's coming up with innovated ideas. Letting the infants get use to their surroundings, placing objects to help them explore, games to increase their attentiveness, help them socialize with one another, just not the way older children would, and giving their parents a chance to briefly rest. I never would have thought of as a young adult. I truly am getting old." Shifu mused as he let out a small sigh, but it didn't go unnoticed. Yun Shui kissed the crook of his neck and nuzzled him affectionately.

"Oh Fu-Fu, Yes, we are getting old...er, but that's they joy of it. We're full of wisdom and experience, things the others here have yet to go through, and besides…" she moved up to his ear and lightly blew her warm breath into them before continuing "You learn certain…'Things' that only old age can offer you. So it's not all bad honey." She added.

Shifu blushed lightly and only chuckled at her response. "That is true my dear, I have picked on things that only old age can show us, but from time to time, I still feel like an old man." Shifu responded. At that point, Yun Shui had hoped off the bench she was sitting on, broke off from Shifu and now directed his attention to her with a devious smile.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that. Let's go back to our room, and you Show just how much an 'old man' you really are." She stated, casting him a hungry grin. Shifu just let a sigh and smiled, already know what his wife wanted, seeing as how she couldn't go without it at least one day.

"You really are trying to throw my back out of commission, aren't you my dear?" He asked while taking her paw into his.

"You never complain about it when you're on the bottom." She replied.

"Again, that is true. But this time, I am the one leading, no questions asked." Shifu commanded, pulling her close to him while placing both paws on her bottom, lightly squeezing them and causing her to gasp lightly.

"Can we do some queening this time?" she asked; her blush was clear and evident.

"Of course, I always enjoy starting out that way." Shifu said while taking her paw into his and their both quickly made their way to their bedchamber, not being able to wait any longer.

*Meanwhile, in the Nursery*

"Up goes the baby," Po said while holding onto Xun, raising her into the air lightly wiggling her a bit, "And down comes the baby." He said slowly bringing Xun down to his stomach slowly, "And bounce goes the baby!" Po said while bouncing Xun on his large belly and proceeded to repeat the process once more, extracting a fit of giggle and squeals from the fox infant, who was flailing her arms toward her daddy trying to reach him, Po could only laugh at his daughter's attempts. "Alright Xun, here go!" Po said as he proceeded to do thing that made the cub in his paws happy. In his arms, Xun was no longer wearing a wraparound blanket or a little dress; she was now six months old and a little bigger, that most of her old baby cloths didn't fit. She was now donning a red infant sized vest with gold lined lotuses and was also wearing white pants with a blue band on her waist, she looked like she was wearing the same thing Tigress was, but you could tell it was different. Xun was also wearing a blue mini dragon ear clip on her left black ear and wearing two gold bracelets on both of her black-furred paws. All of the things she had, courtesy of both the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress. Nearby, Tigress was laying on her front while resting her head on her folded arms and was watching them play. She couldn't help but smile widely as her daughter and the father shared a moment together. Even though she was watching them, the fact that the two were happy, she was happy just watching them. A small purr came from her throat and her tail was gently swishing from back to front over and over again. She was watching them but her mind was somewhere else, it was in a more soothing place.

"Alright Xun, daddy's arms are getting tired. I'm gonna put you down now," Po said as he began sitting up. Xun was pouting while puffing out one-side of her cheeks while gently placing her down on the soft, comfy floor next to him. Once done, he got and walked over to where Tigress was laying, a content look was on her face. Taking a seat next to her, he let out a sigh as felt the soft floor beneath him and joined Tigress in watching the infant crawl around, exploring her surroundings. He placed his paw on Tigress' back and began to administer gentle back rubs, making the stripped feline purr a little louder, which Po was definitely fond of.

"Hard to believe that it's already been six months since Xun came to live here with us, She gotten so big since then." Po said while watching the little cub, play with a large ball, moving it back and forth with her paws, sometimes bouncing it and giggling with amusement.

"I have to admit, it's been a shock for me as well. It was a shock, but a welcomed shock, if you ask me." Tigress replied, shuffling closer to Po.

"Yeah, I'm glad I found her when I did. Poor dear, her mother was forced to abandon her. I couldn't just leave here there in the rain, she needed shelter," Po said while recalling the memory back to when she was in that box. "Thanks to that Shady Organization again, they threatened her, I can see why the mother did what she did. I can relate to what my mother had to do, just so that I could be alive this day… I hope she's alright…" Po said while remembering his mother's sad face, having to leave him there while she sacrificed herself for his sake.

"I'm sure she is Po. Shen never said that she was dead, so there is a chance that she could be alive somewhere." Tigress said while lifting her head up to look at him, a caring smile was her face.

"Yeah, you're right. You're right; there is a chance that she could be alive out there, and so could my dad, my other dad." Po replied while smiling widely.

"There you go. That's the Po I know. No more melancholic thoughts, alright?" she asked while nuzzling his knee cap, purring audibly.

"Yeah, I know, Thank you Tigress." Po answered, smiling down at her.

"You're welcome. By the way, you've been rather quite about this 'Shady Organization' for some time now Po. Why didn't you say anything?" Tigress asked, bringing her body into the upright sitting position.

"Well, y'know…" Po started, but fell short on explain.

"Also, you said 'again', I take it you heard that name again I take it?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Well yeah, I heard it from Lady Yun Shui, remember back then?" He asked.

"Yes I do, but that's beside the point. The point is, whenever I tried to ask you about that topic, you've managed to sidestep so far, both you and Shifu. Care to explain why?" she asked.

"C-c'mon Tigress, you know I'm not that type of guy…" Po uttered, letting go a nervous chuckle.

"Po, Answer me." Tigress said in an eerily calm manner while casting him a silent, stony stare that sent chills up his side, her face was expressionless.

"Tigress please, y'know it's difficult to say in a correct sentence-"

"Now, Dragon Warrior." She calmly demanded, but her eyes were blazing with controlled anger.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you! Just stop it with the staring, it burns!" Po caved, causing Tigress to smirk with self-satisfaction.

"Since finding Xun in an alley nearby my dad's noodle shop, I found a note in her blanket. It mentioned 'Shady Organization' by Xun mother. I planned on telling you all after I found some leads about them, but so far nothing." Po admitted.

"So let me get this straight. You kept this kind of information from the rest of us, and decided, on your own, to investigate, without so much as telling us what you were doing, especially me?" She asked.

"All in a nutshell." Po answered, worrying about what Tigress would do next.

"Well Po, normally I would slap the living daylights out you for doing something this boneheaded and reckless," She then smiled. "I have to admire your dedication to protecting our daughter with everything you have. So I guess, I can over-look this 'little' problem," Tigress added while leaning into his personal space, casting him a knowing smile. Po only blushed at the amount of closeness that was between them. "However," she added.

"However?" Po repeated in a small voice.

"In exchange that I don't tell Shifu about this, I expect you to b-" Tigress started but was cut off by what she saw while turning her head after catching a glimpse in her peripheral vision.

"What, be what? What do you want me to do?" Po asked, still not getting a response, and not liking the fact that she stopped in midsentence.

"Po… look at that," Tigress said while trying directing his attention to what she was seeing. "Look at Xun… look at what she's doing." She said.

"What is Xun doing that is so…" He stopped as he looked to what the infant was trying to do. "Oh my…"

Both adults could only marvel that Xun was attempting to stand on her feet while in front of them. She was wobbly in the process on her way up, but made it and on her own. She was now standing up and on her own, holding out her paws for balance. She was facing them and smiling widely. Po and Tigress could only gawk at her.

"Oh Gods, Po… she standing, she standing up!" Tigress exclaimed while batting him on the shoulder, feeling proud of her daughter accomplishment.

"This is so AWESOME! Just look at her!" Po exclaimed while grinning widely. Tigress got on her knees and held arms out to the infant who was still standing there trying not to lose her balance. "Come on Xun, walk to mama, you can do it. Come on." Tigress encouraged, trying to get her to walk. Po followed suite and got on one knee and held out his arms as well.

"Come Xun, come to daddy, I know you can. Come on, come here" he encouraged.

Hearing both of her parents call out to her, Xun nervously took a small baby step forward towards them, making them both ecstatic. She was stumbling here and there on her way to her parents, but the encouragements and praise from the both of them kept the infant on her feet and moving to them.

"C'mon Xun, you're halfway there, you can do it dumpling," Po encouraged, really wanting his daughter to continue.

"That's it Xun, you can do it. Just a little more Fengmei, keep going." Tigress said, eager to see her daughter come closer. Little by little, Xun advanced her way to her parents, but made her way to Tigress. She was really trying her best, the only problem was, which one should she go too? Rather going to one, she went down the middle. She was quickly walking while trying not to fall which was harder to do, but fortunately Xun had made it all the way to Tigress and Po, much to both her and Po's enjoyment. Upon arriving, Xun stumbled and landed on both Tigress' and Po's thigh with her paws falling on them. Xun looked up and smile happily at the both of them while giggling and cooing, wagging her tail back and forth.

"Uuuuu!" she cooed while looking up at her mother and father. Po was doing everything in his power to keep from bursting out with joy, Tigress' heartfelt smile appeared on her face and she picked up the kit, and brought her into a warm and motherly hug, gently nuzzling and lapping at the cub's cheek. Purring could be heard in her throat, but that was beside the point right now, this was a moment that would be forever cherished by these two.

"My little Fengmei Huaban, I'm so proud of you. You managed to walk all the way over here by yourself. You did a wonderful job." She praised while hugging her gently.

"Mama!" She yipped out while wagging her tail rapidly.

"Your mother's right dumpling. You did a very good thing today, you make us so proud." Po said while petting the kit's cheek with one finger.

"Baba!" she called out while reaching for him. Tigress handed the girl over to Po and he gladly took hold of her, she immediately reached up with both paws and patted with his chubby cheeks, giggling loudly as they bounced, wriggled jiggled every time she lightly patted them. Both Po and Tigress couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, today's been a good day so far; we had a good breakfast, a nice family morning walk, a decent training session, and a lovely bath." Po winked to Tigress, who blushed heavily and looked away while letting out a cough, covered by her fist.

"Y-yes, I suppose we did, even though I INSISTED to bath alone." Tigress added while side-glancing to Po, who was chuckling lightheartedly.

"Ah c'mon Tigress, you enjoyed it. Don't deny the fact that you did." Po stated while holding Xun with one paw and lightly slapping Tigress' behind, making her gasp out and blushes deeply.

"Would you stop that?" She asked while trying her best to hold back a smile. "And yes, I did, but what truly amazes me is the fact that Shifu doesn't mind after he caught us." She added.

"Yep, ever since Lady Yun Shui reunited with Shifu and has come to live here, he's been surprisingly calm," Po stated while administering light rubs on her backside, making her gasp out a little louder that time. "Like we can get away with anything now." He added while casting Tigress a knowing, toothy grin.

"Po would you please stop groping my backside, I don't want the others to see us, and I certainly DON'T want Xun to see or know of this, not for another eighteen years at least." Tigress said, trying not to show any signs that she loved it, or… 'Needed' it. "And Shifu is still our Master. Do not forget that." She added.

"Eighteen years? I don't expect us to keep her in the dark for eighteen years Tigress, C'mon Hon, be serious. At one point when she a little older in a couple of years, she's going ask us where babies come from," Po said "Will we be able to use that old 'The Stork delivers the baby' lie? Xun is a very smart kit, even right now. She's bound to know when we're lying. She has that whole 'You're lying' look, like you." Po added.

"Gods I know, but you honestly think that we can explain that the genitalia are used to make a baby to a three year old?" She asked while looking at him.

"We'll find a way, but what we really have to watch out for is…," He shuddered at the thought but shared it with her. "Teenager years." Po groaned out along with Tigress.

"You are REALLY going to have to stay on top that when the time comes Po." Tigress said.

"Yeah, I guess I a- What do you mean me?" Po asked with wide eyes, causing Tigress to chuckle. "You're her mother too y'know." He added.

"Yes, I know, but the thing is, I won't be spoiling her so much, but Gods know you will." Tigress countered while smiling.

"That was a low blow Tigress. Not cool," Po gipped as she stuck out her tongue at him. "But oh man, when her hormones start to rage, oh geez." He mused.

"Don't worry about that Po; I'll oversee that part during her growth." Tigress affirmed.

"Yes. I'll leave it to you," Po replied. "Wait, why are even talking about this, it'll be awhile before we have to start worrying about this." He added, while moving his paw to Xun ear, lightly flicking it back and forth, making the infant giggle happily. Tigress could only smile at her daughter that was so happy resting in her father arms. Just as the three were enjoying the silence, the door to the nursery opened up and in walked both Shifu and Yun Shui, wearing content smiles on their faces and arms wrapped around one another. Shifu was smiling at his wife, while she was sighing and giggling repeatedly while twirling his thin moustache back and forth between her thumb and index paw digits, Both were satisfied, which could be easily notice. As the two stayed where they were, Po and Tigress could obviously see what had happened to them. There robes were wrinkled and uneven, Exposable fur was matted, messy and tangled, sweat could be seen on their foreheads and the most obvious sign.

They smelled of musk, hormones, pheromones and sex.

Po let out a small chuckle while Tigress just let out an airy sigh of annoyance. It didn't take the elderly couple long to realize that they already know about what recently transpired. Shifu just let out a cough while placing his free paw, clenched into a fist, over his mouth, while Yun Shui was blushing lightly and smiling placidly. Both were a little uncomfortable, but quickly over it.

"Tigress, Dragon Warrior," Shifu said before continuing, trying to find the right words. "I apologize that you have to see us like this but-" "We needed an interval." Yun Shui said, cutting off Shifu, making him blush deeply. Po let out a small chuckle while Tigress just rolled her eyes.

"À-*Àiren please, that is not the reason at all. We just wanted to go on enjoying this wonderful day didn't we my dear?" Shifu asked, trying to feign his way out this, but Yun Shui was smart and caught on to his charade and decided to play on his embarrassment a bit more.

"Wo Ai, don't be silly, you wanted to take a break, so that's what we did." She said while looking at him.

"No, I just wanted to go for a walk with you down in the Valley and have some lunch at Mr. Ping's restaurant, nothing about taking a needed brake." Shifu insisted, his face becoming more read.

"Noooo, you definitely wanted a brake, that's understandable. Preforming excellently for **five rounds** is no easy feat 'Master' Shifu," She smirked deviously while putting emphasis in her sentence and using his title. At that point Shifu was blushing deeply and was about to defend himself but was quickly cut off. "I mean, you managed to hit the 'spots' so accurately and perfectly, I thought I was going to lose it every time, but you managed to keep that from happening until we reached the end together," she said while snuggling up to him, feeling the heat emit from his body. "And when we did… well, it's a good thing we had the soundproof glass put in, wasn't it Fu-Fu?" she asked while looking at him, at that point, Shifu could no longer hide his shame, for he gave in to her.

"Yes dear, everything you said is true." He admitted, causing his wife to smile, and snuggle up to him. On the other side, Po and Tigress could only stare at what just happened, while Xun was gently gnawing his fist, making baby noises, not the least bit interested with the adults.

'*Psst* Tigress,' Po whispered gently to her, gaining her attention while trying not let Shifu overhear them. 'Am I hearing things, or did Shifu just cave in front of his wife?' He asked.

'Po, I'm still stuck on the fact that she called him Fu-Fu.' The feline admitted while just shaking her head in disbelief.

'I know right, this will make excellent blackmail.' Po said to her, grinning widely.

"I don't think so Panda," Shifu said, causing Po to jump slightly, and causing Xun to giggle at her father predicament. "Unless you wish for me to place you on a strict diet until the start of the Chinese New Year," he added, looking at the panda with a deadpan stare, making him shiver.

"H-Hey now Master, c'mon, why so serious?" He asked, but Shifu kept the stare, making Po cringe. "Okay, okay! Just stop it with the burning stare! I get enough of that from Tigress." He said, while both Tigress and Shifu only smirked.

"Good, now that both of you know of my shame, I expect you both to keep it to yourselves," Shifu stated before looking directly at Po. "Especially you Panda." Shifu added.

"I get it already; you don't have to remind me." Po said.

"Good, good. Now that, that has been establish, what has happened in our absence?" Shifu asked while he and his wife were still standing at the door to the nursery. Both Po and Tigress just smiled while looking at the infant that was patting Po's arm. "Did something good happen?" he asked again, seeing the smiles on their faces.

"Well Master, rather than saying it, we'll let Xun show you," Po said while placing her down on the carpet. She was confused as to way she was being put down. Once down, she looked back at her father with confusion, tilting her head to the side a bit. "Alright Xun, show Yeye and NaiNai what you showed to us, go on, walk over to them." Po said while pointing at them. Xun understood and did as she was told.

Like before, she struggled up onto her feet but she made it and was now standing up, her legs ere wobbling, but she managed to stay upright and then she began to take little steps over to her grandparents with her arms out in front of her, trying to reach them.

In their moment of excitement, the two elders could only rejoice as their granddaughter was making her to them.

"Shifu, she walking, she actually walking!" Yun Shui said while placing her paw over her mouth while smiling, while the other was held out.

"It is amazing my dear, it simply is." Shifu said while smiling and had his paw out for her.

After a bit of time passing by, Xun finally made it to them taking both of their hands and giggling loudly while looking at them.

"Such a smart child, I feel so lucky." Yun Shui said while petting her cheek.

"As do I Wo Ai, as do I." Shifu stated as he held onto her paw which the infant was holding onto tightly. "Now, shall we join our student's he asked his wife, who was now holding the infant's other paw.

"Yes, let's." she replied, walking alongside the baby over to the two Kung Fu Masters, who were still smiling as the three approached them. Upon arrival Xun let go of both their hands and plopped down onto the soft floor in the sitting position in front of her parents, giggling and cooing as she did. Po and Tigress couldn't help but smile at the little girl that was now crawling on her paws and knees, trying to find something to do.

Shifu and Yun Shui now sat down in front of the two students and let out a sigh, knowing now was as good a time as any to talk about what both he, Yun Shui and Po had been keeping hidden from Tigress and the others, but for good reason.

"Actually Po, Tigress, the reason why Yun Shui and I are here, is that we been meaning to talk to you both about the 'thing' that has caught my attention, most likely yours as well." Shifu said.

"If by thing, you mean 'Shady Organization, then yes, it has caught our attention, mostly mine Tigress stated before Po could say anything.

"Tigress how do you know about tha- Let me guess, you extracted it out of Po?" Shifu asked.

"Yes Master." Tigress answered.

"He resisted?" he asked again

"That's right." She answered in the same tone and manner.

"Did you use the Burning Stare?" Shifu asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes." Tigress answered back, ginning cheekily.

"Excellent work my student. I taught you well." Shifu praised.

"Thank you Master." Tigress replied, placing a paw into her palm and bowed to him. Po just made a face of annoyance while they talked about him.

"Now, back to the matter at hand. Like I said beforehand, Ever since Po brought back Xun to live here in the Palace with us, things has changed for the better, I will admit, but a few months ago, Po mentioned to me about this Shady Organization and how the mother had to give her up because they were after, that has been bothering me for a while now." Shifu said.

"It's been bothering me as well, but not like losing sleep over it, but more along the lines of being cautious and watchful." Po said.

"Really, this is a first time I've heard of it. But yes, now that Po mentioned that, he has been more attentive as of late." Tigress said.

"I do not blame him, I mean he is the infant's child after all, but he's been taking precaution. Not only that, Wo Ai, didn't you say that you meet with the figures before?" Shifu asked while looking at his wife.

"Yes, I did. They just suddenly appeared at my house one day, announcing that Jiàntóu was dead, showing me proof that his they were his clothes and there was blood on various spots where the vital areas of where his body would be." The raccoon female said to her husband.

"I see. You said that you saw them Fengmei," Shifu asked. She simply nodded. "right, now, can you tell us where they were wearing? Anything like clothes, markings, piercings, anything that would cause them to stand out from everybody else, and can you recall how many of them were there? And if you can, tell us what species they were?" Shifu asked.

"Yes, I remember," She said before closing her eyes and recalled the memory to surface. "That day when they appeared at my home. There three… no there were four of them. Two males, two females. They were wearing all white. Both males were wearing white changshan and black pants with black belts at the waist. The females were wearing shot black cheongsam with white lining going all over their dress and they were gold tail rings. As for the species, the two males, One was wolf, the other was a rhino. As for the two females; One was a vixen and the other was a lioness, which is odd, since that kind of specie can be found only in the west. Alright, now what made them stand out was the fact that they were wearing a type of band over their eyes. The males were wearing black, and the females were wearing white, but they had a symbol on them, but all the same, ones that you all are familiar with." she said while looking from Po to Tigress and back to Shifu.

"A symbol? What kind of symbol are we familiar with?" Po asked. Shifu sighed out while Tigress did a face palm at the blatant answer that even a child could understand.

"Po it's obvious, she's talking about balance. You know, like Harmony and Discord, Peace and Destruction, Sanity and Instability, Good and Evil, Yin and Yang." Tigress educated. Po instantly caught on by what she was getting at.

"OH! Yin and Yang, okay I get it now." He replied while smiling. Tigress just sighed at his ignorance, but smiled afterwards, that ignorance was a part of his charm and while loved him in the first place.

"Thank you for explaining Tigress. Now back to the topic. The thing is, when I saw the lioness, she wasn't like the others." Yun Shui added.

"What do you mean my dear, aside from species, was she the only of their group that stood out?" Shifu asked.

"Yes. She wasn't an adult like the rest of them, Shifu; she's only a teenager, no older than fourteen years. Dear, she is still just a child." The raccoon said.

"A child you say, oh my, she must have gone through a rough period of her life, if she associating with adults rather than her own parents. Can you remember anything else Fengmei?" Shifu asked.

"Yes, there's more. The four of them had weapons on them, but for each of them, they were different." She added.

"Weapons?" they all asked in unison.

"Yes. But from looking at them, they weren't hostile in anyway, but it was odd seeing them carry around such things." Yun Shui said.

"Can you tell us what they looked like?" Tigress asked.

"Yes. From what the two males had, the wolf had a slim sword in a red sheath tied to his hips. I think it was called a katana. The rhino had a spiked club strapped to his back. For the girls, the vixen had a large fan on her back, and the young lioness, she was carrying a pack of throwing daggers strapped to her left thigh." She concluded.

"You got that much huh, well, I've been doing some digging around at bars and seedy areas to find out information about those guys and the whereabouts of Xun's real mother is and what happened to her, but so far, nothing. I even went to Bandit's Haven for info, even they didn't know anything." Po admitted, earning a shocked look from Tigress and Shifu.

"Po, Bandit's Haven is the roughest, and most dangerous gang hangout, you went there alone, at the skill level you are right now?" Tigress asked, shocked by his actions, worried about his safety, and pissed by his stupidity.

"I didn't go alone; Mantis was with me all the time." Po added, trying to make the situation better, which was hardly working.

"One, two, or three… It doesn't matter; you could have been maimed, hurt or worse!" Tigress claimed.

"I knew what I was getting into, that why I borrowed the sword of Heroes whenever I went to those kinds of places." Po retorted.

"Oh! Well that just makes EVERYTHING better when we have weapons by our side to help us defend ourselves. Doesn't it?" She asked, now irritated by his negligence.

"Tigress, I knew what I was doing from the very beginning and fully aware of the consequences; I wouldn't do these kinds of things if I knew that I wouldn't come out of this unscathed. I not as dumb as I look or as people portray me to be. So don't look down on me." Po retorted while looking dead into her eyes, while his gentle green eyes becoming sharp and analytical, making Tigress shudder a little. At that, she didn't want Po to get the wrong idea that he thought she was like everyone else.

Judgmental.

She let out a sigh before continuing. "Po I would never look down on you, or say anything to make you feel anything less than adequate, the reason why I got so angry is that, well, I couldn't bear to lose you at all. I almost lost you once you were hit by Shen's cannonball, I couldn't handle it if I lost you for real. Please, next time you decide to do something like this on your own, at least me and the others know what you're going to do, Remember, we have a daughter now who needs us," Tigress said while directing his attention to the infant that was on floor before them, she was on her back curled up and playing her tail while making sounds of happiness, oblivious to all that's going on around her. "So please, no more stunts like this again, alright?" she asked, smiling lightly while placing a paw on his shoulder.

"… Alright. No more boneheaded things like that. I promise," He said with a smile. "And sorry for snapping like that, I didn't mean to." He added.

"All is forgiven Dragon Warrior." Tigress before leaning to him and placing a warm kiss on his cheek, making his blush like mad, while a goofy smile comes to his face.

"Things may have been overlooked by Tigress, but not I Dragon Warrior, Not yet at least," Shifu said, coughing lightly. Po groaned inwardly as he braced himself for what was to come. "So, you mean to tell me that you, along with Mantis, have been roaming about for information in the underworld on a daily bases?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, not daily, but I have asking around." Po answered sheepishly.

"I see. Well, I hope you found out some useful information. If not, I'm placing you on the yearlong diet, no question asked." Shifu said, making the Panda quiver with fear.

"Shifu honey, what is the underworld that you mentioned before?" Yun Shui asked.

"It is a hideout where criminals gather during the night or hide during the day to avoid suspicion from the public and authority. They gather together to either: buy, sell, trade, prostitute and extort the use of their bodies and contraband items they either stolen or smuggled from neighboring lands or other countries. Most of their ill-gotten gain I believed to be received from land called… America, I think was the name, such a shame, a lot good those things can do is being contorted for the wrong cause. But that aside, sometimes the criminal underworld is connected with bars and seedy locations, for example, Bandit's Haven that Po and Tigress mentioned, it is one of the most dangerous places one could ever travel to." Shifu informed.

"Ah, I see. My, my, would he travel to such dangerous places?" she asked.

"Wo Ai, I do not know, but what I DO know is that he has better received some good information before he loses all his privileges and goes on a diet for one year." Shifu said while looking at the Panda.

"Alright, alight, I heard you… geez." Po groaned.

"Alright, so please Dragon Warrior, share with us what you know." Shifu said.

"Okay, here is what I got. After defeating the entire bar that tried to jump me and knocking out a bad guy to the next Shanghai Province, his buddy, who was slipping in and out knowing was going on, was the one I questioned. I asked him about the shady organization and who they were. He said that, he didn't know much about them; neither did anybody else for that matter. But what he did say provided something," Po said, stopping for a breather.

"What did he say?" Shifu asked.

"He said that the organization that he heard about is that, they aren't involved in anyway with criminals, they handle the really dangerous threats like an invasion of a hundred thousand people from a rouge settlement from another area of the country. He even said that they 'aren't normal' people." Po said, making Shifu's eyebrow raise. The term 'not normal' instantly caught his interest.

"Interesting. Tell me Po, what did he mean by saying 'not normal'." Shifu asked.

"I tried to get that out of him as well, but he passed out before he could anything else. I even tried the 'wake-up' slap, but he was out like a light, even after slapping him ten times." Po concluded.

"I see, interesting. Now we have more information to go on for now. Alright Po, no yearlong punishment diet. Instead, you'll be placed on a weeklong diet instead." Shifu ordered.

"W-WHAT? But you said that I told you what I knew, you wouldn't punish me." Po complained.

"Po, you honestly didn't I would let you go with giving you some kind of punishment did I? You should know my reputation and how I do things." Shifu smirked, making the Panda whimper and the others laugh out.

As the adults continued to talk about things, Xun was now bored out of her mind, after losing interest with her tail. Rolling onto her paws and knees, she began to look around for anything that could entertain her. As she looked about, at particular object caught her attention.

The tip of Tigress' tail. It was moving back and forth over and over like a snake slithering about. Something about the way it moved, just made her want to pounce and play with it.

She moved a bit closer before getting into the predatory position. Once done, Xun leaned back slightly, making an inward arch in her back, placed her ears back, while swaying her tail up and down while focusing on the object of her attention.

She waited,

And waited,

And waited,

And waited,

And waited, until…

She pounced!

She let out small 'rawr' sound as he landed on it and began to bat it back and forth with her black paws while making little sounds of amusement and joy. After moving it back and forth she flipped over with the tail still in her paw, bouncing it with her paws. It didn't go unnoticed either. The others could admire how the kit was playing predator and prey with her mother's tail, like most lion and tiger cubs did, but the thing was, Xun was a pup, yet she was exhibiting behavior of a tiger cub playing that kind of game. It wasn't unnerving, but it was odd that she was behaving like a cub instead of a pup. Just when Po was about to say something, she held on to tail and placed it in her muzzle and began to teethed on it. It was gentle teething, but tigress could feel the pup's canines starting to come in, she made a mental to buy a teething ring. She didn't mind that, in fact, she was glad that Xun was doing that, so she decided not to stop her.

"Looks like someone is taking after her mother." Said while looking down at the infant before looking back to her mother.

"How adorable, she's trying to be like a tiger, just like her mother." Yun Shui smiled.

"How peculiar, normally, pups don't pounce, only cubs. I wonder why she did." Shifu pondered.

"It doesn't matter to me at the moment; it's nice to see that she's taking after me as well. Before, it was only Po she took after," Tigress said, side glancing to Po. "And we all know what that is." She hinted.

"Oh what, like having a normal appetite is a bad. It just means she's healthy." Po responded. Everyone in the room just laughed at what Po said and was enjoying the little performance that the kit was put on for them.

*Elsewhere*

On the mountain top above the Jade Palace that looked down into the nursery, four figures that were covered by the shadow of the large tree were looking on the people that were inside the room, observing them and the target before them.

"It seems the infant development is progressing. Slowly, but surely, in time, she'll ripen to our expectation, She's already mastered the Art of mimicry and she's only six months old, Phenomenal." Said one of the four.

"Should we retrieve her now? With the way she is, we won't need to wait for her to fully grow." Said the second.

"No, she's still not ready yet. We need to give her a few more years to grow, than at the coming of age, we'll take her." said the third figure.

"Hmm, I say we take her now and save ourselves the trouble later on. And don't forget, Lady *Huhuo wishes to see her bambino again." Said the fourth.

"The Huli jing is truly a confusing one, but what can we do. For now, let's just keep put reputation the way it is. Now, number three," the first figure said to the small child that was still observing the infant.

"In the next few years, you will infiltrate the Jade Palace as a student, and observe the infants activities, once you learned all that you needed to know, you send us a message and promptly, we will retrieve the child and you. Remember these orders, for they are from the head leader of the Tao. I will remind you on the day you depart for your mission. Failure is not an option, do you understand?" asked the first.

"…Yes… I understand…" the third figure replied, regret somewhat hidden in her voice.

"Very well. Taoist, we depart for now, we have out report, let's us return home." Ordered the first. The three of them jumped of the cliff and disappeared into the clouds below, leaving the three one behind. Just as she was about to leave, she could help but look at the infant that was content and happy living with the Dragon Warrior and her new family. She turned her back on them and mused to herself "Is sacrificing her happiness really worth if for our cause?" she asked to nobody but the air around her. no longer seeing a reason to stay, she too jumped off the cliff and vanished into the cloudy sea of white.

AND DONE! *whew* I tell ya, doing these chapters is tiring work, but fun to do I assure you. But yeah, glad you enjoyed it readers.

So, what do you think of the new chapter? Did you like it, did it need work, and do you have any ideas you want to share to help make it better? Just drop a line folks. But yeah, Now we know the name of the Shady organization and their goal, aside from that, what is their cause?

What could it be?

Why am I ask you all they question? Hmmm?

Well guys, that's all for now, Next, going to work on 'Founders of the Wu Xing' but after I sleep. I've been working on this for HOURS O_o. I need mah sleep. Okay y'all, c ya next time

Oh, and if you guys are wondering what's a fellatio and cunnilingus, copy these words, go to Wikipedia and paste them, and you'll have your answer, I warn you now, the images that you see there are not for the young, the ignorant and THE STUPID! Like I said before in the last chapter, these chapters are going to be a little more 16+, so, no crying about it, or blaming me. For I warned you in the last chapter, if you didn't listen, well, that's your own damn fault, not mine.

Now, Remember guys, R&R

*leaving the keyboard.*

PILLOWS! The only marshmallows you cannot eat. *Plop*

COVERS! The flexible loaf that is inedible *yank*

SLEEP. The wonderful gateway to dreams. *ZZZZZ*

And so I depart for now until the morrow.

Sweets dreams to me and hopefully to you all as well.


End file.
